


There is no D.

by Arrogant_Vice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Family Drama, Gen, Marine Corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant_Vice/pseuds/Arrogant_Vice
Summary: Ace is the golden boy of the marines and a future admiral in the making. After spending his life as one of the World Governments prized marine pawns, Ace finds himself on the brink of an identity crisis after a chance encounter with a certain pirate crew and an accidental friendship. Matters only get worse after Ace becomes their next 'target' of interest.





	1. Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers. This story is an AU of One Piece where Ace became a Marine instead of a pirate. I wanted to write a piece about the Whitebeard Pirates and Ace's need to belong to a family. I hope you all enjoy. This story was brought over from my Fanfiction account. Some of the first chapters where posted all the way back from 2012 when my prose was trash. I've since edited the heck out of them but the good stuff starts around chapter 6. Reading the beginning ones will provide content though.

The story about finding the family we never got enough of in One Piece. Enjoy

Marine HQ was a grand white tower build strong with withering blue moss tinting its crags from years of the tide crashing at its base. Commander Portgas Ace looked on, gleaming pride in his eyes, as he admired the home base of all Marines.

Today he was setting a new bar among his fellow crime fighters. Not just two days ago after his latest pirate capture, his grandfather had come to him with the most splendid news he had received all year; Commander Portgas Ace, the youngest commander of any current marine vessel, was about to be promoted to Captain Ace, youngest marine in history to get his own crew and ship.

Ace boasted out his chest with pride great enough to match a golden lion as he sauntered down to Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office to receive his long-awaited congratulations from the man himself.

Ever since Ace had to join Marines two years ago after his grandfather's constant hassling, he had been the fastest rookie to climb his way up the ranks. It was just last year that he became a commander; his quick climb in promotions was unheard of in the Marines, even through soldiers with high ranking relatives. More than anything, Ace prided himself on his strength and ability to fight better than any marine around him could. Years training in the Goa kingdom forests had given him the foundation of fighting only few could relate to. It would only take a couple more years until being an admiral was within reach; a thought that gave Ace chills of joy.

But for now, he could command his own crew, hunt down more pirates, and sail the Grand Line with his expertly trained navigation skills on his own terms.

If his calculations were correct he would be heading to this same room to receive his promotion to Commodore or Rear Admiral next year-if he did a good enough job! He had already made a notorious name for himself among rookie pirates and had saved countless islands in his run as a marine so far though so his confidence was pretty high.

It wasn't that he was too cocky; he was that good. Fortitude and resilience ran in the family anyway.

Along the way to Sengoku's office, Ace could feel the stares of wash boys gawking at him in awe. Ace approached the giant wooden door, opening it up, Ace spotted his Grandfather, Garp, sitting in the corner very nonchalant, munching loudly on a bag of 'Cookie Cakes' while he filled out a crossword puzzle as his daily work routine usually had him do. Ace's neutral face almost cracked a grin seeing his grandfather sitting ways away. Retirement suited the old geezer.

"Portgas Ace, come in," Sengoku ordered as he took a good minute to study the young man in front of him carefully. Ace snapped his gaze back the Fleet Admiral, sitting diligently at his massive work desk.

Ace carefully stepped into the office, standing at high attention right before the Fleet Admiral.

"Today I am happy to extend to you the responsibility of becoming a marine captain. Under the careful decision of the marine council, from this day on you shall be promoted to a higher rank with the new privilege of running your own ship and crew and taking over the watch of an island sector."

Ace felt his stomach flip. Have his own crew to watch over, have maybe eleven or twelve islands to guard, and still take down any pirates who came his way. He was ready for this. The tedious days of being held back by menial tasks were finally over.

"Well, congratulations on your achievement…I can't say I'm not tremendously impressed by the job you've done so far, boy," said Sengoku. The Marine fleet admiral gave Ace a small smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Garp stood up from his seat, came and patted Ace on the shoulder proudly.

"You should be wildly impressed Sengoku. He was strong when he joined and with my awesome training he can take down any mountain you send at him in a heartbeat!" Garp bellowed proudly while he spilled 'Cookie Cake' crumbs all over the floor.

Ace had a small moment of terror as he remembered the inhuman training his grandfather threw upon him as a young marine cabin boy. Not that it hasn't paid off; every battle and fight he won was a proud result of his lifetime training against the harsh forest of Mt. Colubo and the years of endless laps around the East Blue Marine base.

"Furthermore," Sengoku growled out, peeved by Garp's loud interruption, "It is my honor as the head of marine HQ to appoint you to Captain Portgas Ace of the marines. In all my years I can't say I've met such a prodigy both in good leadership and responsibility. Just the fact that you can use both forms of haki already makes you a package deal for an organization like us. Now all that's left is picking devil fruit. Have you given any thought to the fruits we have in storage?"

Ace shook his head. "I looked at a few but they were all a bunch of paramecia that weren't really worth it."

Not that he had any problem of doubt in paramecia. Luffy had found a way to make being rubber work after all. However, in the majority of marine history, Admirals were typically Loginas or strong Zoans. Strange Paramecia like Luffy's would take more years to hone and perfect than others kinds would.

Sengoku nodded and opened a drawer next to him with a key and brought out a plastic bag. "Well I won't tell you that's not what is usually preferred at this stage for some marines, but you've seemed to manage just fine. If I happen to find a strong one soon, I'll keep you in mind as a candidate if it doesn't go to the research labs."

The Fleet Admiral handed Ace the bag that contained plastic-wrapped clothes and a file. At the very bottom was also a tiny Den Den Mushi styled lightly to his appearance; spade on the shell and an orange color.

"In here you will find your new uniforms, crew names, ship, and a route around the grand line," the Admiral declared. "In three days you will go out and begin to cultivate your new position. Work hard out there, care for your crew, protect the citizens on every island, and last and most importantly NEVER EVER let any infraction of justice go unpunished!" Sengoku emphasized forcefully.

Ace could spot his obnoxious grandfather trying not to laugh in the background.

"Well, now that this has been taken care of…I'm going to go organize the fleets. Too much chaos going on. Garp meet me down there shortly. Good day Captain."

Ace saluted the fleet admiral as he prepared to exit his office. Sengoku gathered his things and strolled out of his office while his pet goat trailing behind him excitedly.

'I'd like to have my own pet someday...'

An old familiar hand touched, his shoulder breaking him out of his thought. Just as the moment in the room had once been happy, a paranoid feeling struck Ace at the familiarity of the expression his grandfather held.

The old man was worried and grave as he stood face to face with Ace.

So….they were researching him again.

Garp and Ace stood in front of each other silently. Ace could feel the dread with the knowledge that his life's one biggest concern had poked its ugly nose into his success again.

It had started four years ago after Ace had famously captured long time pirate bandit "Roland Biller" at the impressive age of sixteen. Some officials in the world government had taken a keen interest in such a young powerful lad and they had researched where he came from to see if he offered any value.

A couple months later Ace nearly found himself on the brink of serving life in Imperial Down or public execution at the death place of Gol D. Roger himself.

Ace felt a bitter taste in his mouth from the horrid memories of being asked questions in a windowless room, surrounded by soundless barriers. He had been sealed in, being questioned by men who could slaughter him without a second thought.

Having those memories made him resent his heritage even later on, and how his worthless father had died without leaving some poor woman to carry a death sentence with her for the remainder of her life.

Ace remembered the burning hate in his heart at the beginning marine years. Those days when he could have quit and become a pirate had been strong temptations.

The hell Ace lived in for the entire first year as a marine soldier, starting on his sixteenth birthday when he was age appropriate to join, grilled on him hard as a young teen. However, it had been the crisis three years ago that finally changed Ace's outlook on his life's path.

Luffy had set out to become a pirate. Just three years shy of today, his troublesome little bro had gotten himself into the biggest fight his with grandfather over being a pirate. Luffy had just turned fifteen and was a year away from being whisked into the Marines like Ace. The two hadn't talked in a while, Luffy being heartbroken over Ace not setting out for sea. But then the idiot had made his own attempt to escape early and start his journey. That day had finally set the pace for Ace's career.

Luffy had made it out of Foosha village unscathed by any interruptions and sailed off beyond the reach of his grandfather. Ace had never felt more proud and worried about his precious little bro. However, things had only gotten worse from there when Garp had vowed solemnly to hunt him down and make his life so hellish he would rather be killed by pirates than become one.

At that point, Ace had done the only thing he could do. His life began to revolve around perusing his career as a high ranking Marine when he realized it diverted attention away from Luffy and gave his grandfather a project to work on for his time. Ace figured from that point if he dedicated his life to serving justice, maybe a suspicion of the higher ups would wear away for good and Garp would forgive Luffy if Ace stayed. After all, if he was an asset to the Marines, why would they want to know where he came from anyway. Garp should be enough to give him a pass.

so far, his plan worked perfectly.

Ever since Luffy's first bounty came out, Ace had risen like a rocket through Marine ranks living each day so his little bro could live freely. Luffy would fulfill his dream and Ace would serve his life to become a master mariner. The irony in his heritage would remain as the only caveat but only if he was discovered.

As time went by, Ace found, in a way, he kind of did like being a Marine. He had many friends within the system and plenty of connections to help him if he was in a snitch. He even found a few women over the years that caught his eye. The thing that made it so unbearable though…..was watching them go and never come back.

Ace snapped out of his reverie and met his grandfather's eyes. He could no longer resent his grandfather, not after the old man still looked out for him despite their past hostility in their relationship. Plus, being a marine meant that one day he could help purge some of the corruption away from the organization. If Ace couldn't live free, then maybe he could one day help other people have the chance he was denied.

"Keep the antics to a minimum," warned Garp.

Ace nodded.

Garp simply stared at him with forewarning before he exited the room, leaving the new captain alone.

Garp looked with disdain at the paper in front of him. His day had started off far too generously with Ace's promotion and his tea date with Tsuru, but now karma was coming to even out the playing field if the reports on his desk where any indication.

Aokiji, the admiral of ice, on a personal mission all the way on the paradise side of the Grand Line when the higher ups needed him on the White Beard patrol path more than ever. Garp put two fingers to his forehead, trying to keep his headache at bay.

Just two days ago, Whitebeard, the demon king himself, had sent his last four divisions to claim another island around the entry part of the Red Line. This was not a good balance outcome for the Marines. It interfered with a path of cargo ships and had predictably set the nobles ablaze.

Sengoku had gone into a serious mood for the day meaning the entire mood at the base had considerably dampened.

Garp poked at the Den-Den Mushi in front of him, not sure what to do. Aokiji had insisted that his mission was very important and that citizen's safety came before pirate politics, not that Garp had an argument for that.

He could send Kizaru to watch over the domain but it was unlikely the light man wasn't already preoccupied with other matters.

Sakazuki was a definitely out of the question; the goal was ultimately to pacify, not launch a full-scale war with the crew. Knowing Sakazuki, he would end up killing one of Whitebeard's men regardless of the Gorosei orders. The first rule of WB territory; DO NOT KILL HIS MEN, just arrest them and hope Newgate doesn't come to kill you himself. Roger knows the whole world would just fall apart if the pirate lord had a pressing excuse to come attack the Marines.

That left Garp sore out of options. He wasn't sending anyone who wasn't a high ranked admiral to go stand watch in Newgate's territory. He himself couldn't go; he was too busy keeping 'Red Hair' on his toes. It was the least he could do since the monster had turned his Luffy into a pirate. He had to make Shanks regret ever meeting his grandson.

Garp eyed the strategy map draped across his office desk. There was no obvious answer to this problem. They would just have to watch, wait, and hope Whitebeard wouldn't notice the short absence of the marine units that patrol his waters. In some sort of strange sense, he almost wished that Whitebeard would do something. It had been far too quiet in his sector. The tension was killing everybody. Kaido and Big Mom where good about routinely chasing off their men, but Newgate was a tricker beast.

*knock* *knock*

"Admiral Garp?" came a trembling voice from his doorway. Garp recognized the voice of the new delivery boy at once. "HQ is awaiting your orders to fill in the patrol unit surrounding Admiral Aokijis post…um sir?"

Garp took a breath of patience and walked with the boy back to strategic maneuvers quarters. He was already annoyed enough to the least and now he had to go listen to a room of silly young guys arguing over something that couldn't really be fixed.

'These higher-ups call themselves Marines, but they don't even act like it. I'm four times their rank and importance, but they won't even salute you or address you correctly,' Garp thought bitterly.

Two days had passed in his new position.

Ace stood in front of a mirror currently in the corner of his barracks. He looked at himself in a soft pool of self-contentment. He was trying on his new captain's uniform and seeing how it fit him. Luckily, he looked great it and a little grown up too. It wasn't too heavy or restricting either; its buttons where spread apart enough for him to get some air through to his chest, and he even had three added hidden pockets for weapons…..or in his case food~

He carefully folded the clothes after he changed, careful not to wrinkle or stretch it one bit. He wanted to keep it as new as possible before the eventual pirate ripped it all up.

He pressed it neatly like he did with all his clothes nowadays and put on his casual clothing consisting of his sand colored shirt and black shorts. Silently, he exited his room and walked his way down to the mess hall. Tomorrow was his first day on the job. He had gone through his list of thirty crew members and the islands he would be stopping at; apparently, his station was right along the red line.

His islands: Sabaody Archipelago, Water seven, Namakura, Banaro Island, and Little Wing.

Not bad, a bit far apart but not bad.

He could figure out his route numbering later though, right now he just wanted to meet his new crew.

Outside at the ship docking, Ace came up and surveyed his new vessel. It was a typical marine patrol ship but with more ammunition than the regular East Blue ones; probably because more devil fruit users existed on the grand line. Which brought up Sengoku's point; Ace didn't want to lose his ability to swim, but having some major power to give him the leg up wouldn't hurt either. He wasn't that good at swimming anyway so if the time ever came, the choice should be easy to make.


	2. Mera Mera No Mi

2 MONTH LATER

Sengoku looked down the paper, finally drinking the luxury tea he saved only for the best mornings.

'That damn kid has done it again!' he thought in awe. Portgas Ace, Marine Star Rookie, just five hours before the newspapers could even get on scene, had single-handedly stopped one of the biggest catastrophes to ever almost hit the grand line.

'Flash man' Theron Watson, Captain of the Voltage pirates, was subdued and arrested by the young marine yesterday. It was later revealed shortly afterward that the renowned rookie pirate was working for an unknown source. His plans? Smuggling in billions of stolen Beri and shipping illegal goods over to the North Blue. The story was that the young Marine Captain and the escape artist pirate had gotten into an altercation at a Water Seven dinner. Ace recognized the pirate while having lunch and proceeded to kick the crap out of him. Who could have predicted?

This was beyond good news for the Marine Corp; this capture not only gives marine detectives the latest case material to track more illegal trafficking but also stole the spotlight away from the chaos slowly unfolding in the New World.

The article itself was short, but Sengoku took some scissors and cut it out anyway. He would save this for Garp; no doubt his old friend would love this.

*berobero* *berobero*

Sengoku paused. His head spun to look at the snail whose tone he was familiar with. The Gorosei were calling, for what? He could only wager the broadest of guesses considering all they had on their plate right now. Hesitantly Sengoku picked the snail up and answered the call.

(At Saobody Archipelago)

Ace sat on the edge of the grass plains, admiring his ship from a distance and waiting for his contact to meet him. It had been a good couple months. It was all quiet on his patrol of the Grand Line save for the whole 'Flash Man incident'. The bonds he was creating with his crew and lessons he learned on each island made each day in his new position more rewarding than the last. Being Captain came naturally to Ace just as combat did.

It was on days like this that Ace was able to accept being a Marine a little more than the last. Nowadays, it finally felt like a true fit and something worthwhile.

"Have I ever told you how much that grin creeps me out?"

Ace turned around and was met with the grey-haired hunter of the Marines, Smoker. Like usual, the guy was puffing on one of his heavy cigars, grey shades under his eyes, and a jacket that could be a portable cigarette shop.

"…You do it every time you're by yourself. Like you're laughing at some annoying joke," Smoker grumbled.

"What? A guy can't be amused himself with his own amazing humor?" Ace laughed. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't remember his former ship mate to be so grim about everything, especially since they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Smoker spat out his smoke and stepped on it for satisfaction. "No, but I'll let you go since your works clearly not suffering from your distraction."

Ace grinned. Leave it Captain Lung-Cancer to find self-contemplation as a distraction from ridding the world of evil.

Smoker raised his gaze to Ace. "I hear you got promoted again. At this rate you may as well just cut to the chase and tell one of the Admirals to step down."

Ace blushed. Yes, that had been an earlier development from his day. Garp had called him on his Den Den Mushi to tell him the news; Marine HQ wanted to start moving the younger talent up the commanding tree a bit faster. Noise had been trickling down the grape vine about issues within the New World. As uneasy as it made some Marines, Garp had always preached that times of stress where times of fast promotion.

"It's nice to think about but I'm pretty happy with what I've got going on right now," Ace replied with practiced modesty. He was happy and it was the truth. He liked his crew, his little adventure route, and he really liked the islands he got to visit. Unlike his year as a commander, he was able to balance himself with just the right amount of freedom to go where he wanted but not enough rank to have eyes on him at all times.

Much to Ace's surprise Smoker leaned back and gave a gruff laugh. "Well, you're not likely to have a choice in it all. Sound like you haven't heard the bad news; it's actually why I'm here right now."

Smoker reached into his thick jacket. He pulled out a very official looking note and handed it to Ace.

"Since I was in the area, the Admiral wanted me to pass along this note face-to-face. Looks like all the regular commanders in the west and above are being stationed to New World Fleets."

Ace's eyes widened. This was an unexpected development.

Smoker studied his face, looking for the slightest bit of protest. "the Eastern End of the Grand Line has been pretty stable these last few months. For some reason, a lot of the newer pirates are staying in the Blues, and not crossing into the Grand Line. But on our end...I don't how you haven't heard but Red-hair and Whitebeard are about three days away from intercepting."

Ace cocked an eyebrow. More unexpected news.

That was unheard of for him. This probably explained why his past two months as a Captain where going so smoothly while the New World Marines where in chaos. Yonko did not meet. They stayed the hell away from each other just as Garp said they usually do. Even just two Yonko having a spat meant the entire Grand Line would be in total mayhem depending on the outcome.

"That's why the migration has been so light around here...how are the shitty-nobles taking this?" Ace questioned.

Smoker ignored the nobles comment, he and Ace had always had a keen understanding of the ridiculousness their organization's benefactors sported. They were also the few Marines more notorious for their anti-slavery views.

"Not well is putting it lightly," Smoker went on, pulling out another cigar, "They want us to take care of the fleeing pirates that try to come back to paradise for safety. I'm not too jealous of your mission though. Those crews are nothing to mess with. We marines aren't even going to get involved. We are just evacuating nearby islands is all. Keep in mind that after all this is over, you're likely to be transferred across the Red Line given your recent captures."

Ace nodded.

A minute passed, sending the message that their small reunion was over. Without another word, Smoker departed. Ace looked back to see a cloud of smoke rising to the sky; he and Smoker had been enemies once in basic training, Smoker not caring for Ace's attitude and Ace hating his stoic grim demeanor. Needless to say though, the two of them seemed to enjoy each others company more a lot more now that they'd both spent a small portion of their Marine careers away from each other and around less competent crew mates.

Ace turned his head back to the town. Fear played on his nerves like a fiddle; if he ended up being transferred across the Red Line, he would need some extra training quick. The skill gap, the unknown and his ill preparedness put a wrench in his plans.

Meeting a Yonko was something he had never really took into immediate consideration. Their sheer strength was legendary for a reason and reports of the shipwrecks Ace found in the Marine database around their territories gave evidence of the pure destruction they could unleash.

He would need to get stronger, much stronger than he was now. Ace shook the thoughts from his head. His first priority though was to just look after his crew. No use getting ahead of himself.

Morning itself hit the crew like a cannonball in the gut. Ace slept in his hammock, dead to the world and its problems until he heard a sharp knock on his door. Grumbling awake, he quickly slipped on his uniform pants and shirt before answering his door.

At the entrance, Lieutenant Kerry stood, pained face and daily report tightly gripped in his hand.

"Sir, we got some heavy news to deal with..."

Ace cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't even wake up time yet.

Up on deck, his navigator and marksmen filed over their morning tasks and jobs.

"What's the issue?" Ace asked.

Kerry's eyes crinkled; hastily shaking his head he handed Ace the report.

"Nothing that drastic, sir. But it seems like we've been summoned to escort a very high profile prisoner to Impel Down."

Ace balked. "High profile? We're in the middle of our patrol route. Why aren't any of the prisoner ships going? How high profile is this bastard?"

Kerry looked away, nervous. "It's Crocodile, sir. They captured him."

Well, this was news.

"Seriously? A Shikibuaki! Why can't they just execute that Crocodile guy instead of shipping him to Impel Down? It makes no sense!" one of the crew mates exclaimed as the entire ship seemed to overhear their conversation.

Ace cringed at the idea of an execution. It always bothered him for some reason, but he did agree with his crew mate. What was the point of shipping a dangerous guy like Crocodile around like a package? If they had him, they should get rid of him while they could.

Kerry kept his eyes on Ace. "This report was sent by Admiral Garp, sir. He wants to meet you before we reach the extraction point."

Ace stewed with annoyance the whole trip to the Marine Base office at the pickup point. He wondered why he of all people had to be the one to report to his grandfather and then go escort a criminal out of his way of everything.

That was until...

A Ruby Red plant with swirls covering its entire body sat in front of him, tempting and alluring with its pattern.

Garp looked up from his inspection of it and grinned. The old marine hero offered his grandson a smile.

"I don't have much time because I'm swamped with meetings and lunch plans to carry out so I'll make it quick. I snagged a devil fruit for you." His grandfather proclaimed excitedly. "My one problem is I can only make this exchange now while the report finding on it hasn't been submitted yet. I wanted to give you first dibs."

Two seconds ago Ace was close to killing his old man in cold blood for making him come all this way for no reason, but now….

"G-gramps?" Ace stuttered. "Where-where did this come from?"

"The very deepest part of the New World's border trenches. I have about 82 other marines out there applying for one of these, and I have only one match in here for what this fruit possesses," his grandfather explained as he flipped through a thick worn book.

Ace blinked. Getting a closer look at the book in Garp's hand, Ace recognized the official Marine Devil Fruit Guide.

Garp went on. "It looks like it has to be the fire logia fruit: the Mera Mera no Mi. It's one of the few elemental fruits in the documents. One of the few truly powerful devil fruits in the world," he said solemnly.

Garp nodded, pulled the fruit out of its glass case and tossed it at him. Ace caught it, still reeling from the revelation in front of him. In his hands, he held the next step to realizing his goals as a high ranking Marine. It seemed too trivial and sudden, but the reality was Ace held the choice to go forward in the palms of his own hands.

Ace offered the older man a weak smile, unsure how to truly thank his grandfather for looking out for his ungrateful hide and securing him one of the greatest powers in the world. He took a giant bite off the end of the fruit.

Monkey D Garp simply stared at him waiting for something, maybe a 'thank you?'. An awkward second passed before Ace realized what Garp was waiting for.

…..Ace's smile twitched after swallowing.

"…PPTTTTSSS YUCK!" He shouted as the marine hero in front of him began to laugh like crazy.

"Bwhahahahahahah!" His grandfather laughed like crazy. "Oh that never stops being the most hilarious pahahart!"

Ace wasn't paying attention to Garp right now though. The fruit did not taste anything like fruit; instead, it tasted like the inner flesh of a rotten fish. But nevertheless, he felt something in him. Ace had reads years beforehand on how devil fruit users reacted to their new powers. Paramecia's and Zoan types typically had not access it like training a new muscle in their body, but Logias...

A small flame burned at the ends of Ace's fingers, like a nerve he'd had all his life but never managed to activity. Taking a deep breath Ace felt a significant amount of oxygen being breathed in. It felt extremely good.

The power, the strength, the opportunity….all his.

"Gramps, I can't thank you enough," Ace said, his voice soft but audible. Garp simply sat on a nearby couch trying to calm himself and nodded.

"I know that you know a transfer is coming up. Those bastards in the political realm want to shove all our fledgling talent right into Yonko territory. If I'm letting them take you, you're at least gonna stand a chance to those monster's in the New World."

Ace nodded gratefully. The whole trip to escort Crocodile, a worthwhile price to pay for his new power.

Garp got up to leave but paused right at the door. "Also, do me a favor. If anybody asks just tell them you found it along your way here. I can't have Sengoku grilling me about showing favoritism to my grandson." With that, the elder man left.

The next few days past as he began to practice his new power. It wasn't until Impel Down came into view, that Ace remembered his place.

Crocodile had a look Ace would describe as eternally apathetic to everything. The ex-Shikibukai sat chained to his deck staring at the sky with a board look. A look so bored as if his own life imprisonment couldn't even bother or interest him.

The route to Impel down, as always, was fast and easily traveled because of the florian current the ship took the reach it. As they sailed on the surprisingly steady sea today Ace took time to admire the clear blue sky above. He had never exactly seen the Grand Line so…..stable before. If only the other side could also be so calm.

A pause of silence, as Ace stood near the prisoner, overlooking his crew as they worked. Crocodile just stared at the sky, kept outside and chained to the deck to make throwing him in the ocean easier if he tried to pull anything.

"I've seen you before," came the relaxed voice of the Shikibukai currently chained to the chair in the ships center. Ace was a bit surprised that the stoic man would bother to speak to him.

"Maybe, I have quite the presence in the newspapers." Ace replied back.

Crocodile cocked an amused eyebrow and chuckled a sadistic laugh. "Cocky young fool. That's the last place a marine like you should want to be in this world. The more people know about you, the worse it is."

Ace stared at the Shikibukai. He didn't know Crocodiles personal history, but it didn't seem like something the man would say without truly knowing it.

"But besides that," Crocodile continued. "I think I have seen you in the papers. You bear a very odd likeness to somebody I know. Somebody I hate."

If Ace could disappear on the spot he would. How old was this man? What could he possibly know? A feeling of vengeance brewed off Crocodile like the man was remembering a past wrong he so desperately wanted to avenge for his own gain.

"W-well I don't really know. Maybe you have a bone to pick with my grandfather, Garp?" Ace tried. Why was Crocodile so eager to talk to him? Most prisoners did the whole eerie silence thing; he actually expected this the most from Crocodile.

Crocodile lifted his head to the sky enough to show his expression that he was thinking. After a few more awkward moments for Ace, he finally answered.

"No. Not him. A pirate"

Crocodile turned his gaze to Ace and then back to the stretch of ocean in front of him.

"What kind of pirate? Surely not one of your friends?"

Crocodile snorted, an odd thing to see such a stoic man do.

"No. A Yonko maybe. Someone connected to One Piece."

Ace could die depending on Crocodile's next words. Time to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that old thing. How's the search going by the way? I never stop to ask the pirate we capture how much closer the magical treasure hunt is getting," he snickered, enjoying the annoyed huff the prisoner gave him.

The new criminal sighed tiredly and leaned back in his chair. "Who knows, except those bastard kings in the New World. No one can get past their territory to make any new headway."

Ace could have sworn that Crocodile was referring to himself on that last line. He had this look cross his face that said he might.

"….And you guys can't just sneak past. If you're a real pirate, why go through the honor process of challenging a Yonko? If they're that deadly, why do you pirates insist on fighting them?" Ace asked. This had been bugging him for a long time. Perhaps because it was something he himself had always aimed for.

"Same reason you marines do. To prove ourselves and truly earn the treasure. We all hate the idea of something being more powerful than us so we try to murder them. A real pirate king would never weasel by. But that's not the only reason. Sometimes it's just a mistake. Some rookie accidentally kills one of their allies; any four of them feel obligated to go slaughter you. Especially the old guy."

Whitebeard, a name Ace tried not to think about. The only man who had ever matched his father in might and strength.

"is that who stopped you. I recall you being deeper in the line before moving back. I thought having a devil fruit, much less a logia, would help?"

Crocodile gave Ace a sketched look and returned his gaze to the sea. "My control over my power is perfect and it still wasn't enough. That's the mistake you young punks make, rely on the mythical powers and not on the bigger picture. Any person who hopes to crew or fight with the Yonko uses haki. Having a devil fruit means you need to have mastered it perfectly. I am a logia….but even I still have ways to go in terms of just holding my own against those freaks," the prisoner grumbled.

Ace nodded understanding the prisoner more. None of it would matter in the end; Crocodile would be locked away in Impel down with both his shortcomings and suspicions about Ace's familiarity to him. Without another word, he walked away leaving the pirate behind.

'What if Luffy tried to challenge one of them,' Ace though for a moment. He stopped in front of his room's door and rested his head against it. 'What if he's already an ally of an enemy of theirs?' These were the thoughts he tried to purge from his mind during his missions. The idea of facing his brother and confronting what Luffy's life dream had always been.

Ace entered his room and set his head down of his desk. He snapped his fingers repeatedly turning the candle on his thumb off and on. He would learn to control this power perfectly no matter what and then some. If that's what it took to at least hold your ground to a Yonko then practicing was a new necessity. He could master the haki and he could master his fruit.

*Cling cling* *Cling cling* rang a small bell on the top of the door.

"Captain…..Sir? You have to wake up. We just made sight of Impel down sir!" said a cabin boy at the edge of the doorway.

Ace groggily opened his eyes and sat up. He deeply wished that waking up didn't suck as bad as it did. He stumbled out of his bed unhappily and straightened out his clothes.

As always when he walked outside, one of his crew mates gave him some water and a sandwich to keep him from going hungry like hell for the rest of the day. He chugged the water and walked to the edge of the ship. He could see the large cylinder shape of the prison coming into view.

Gobbling down the rest of his food, Ace motioned for a passing Kerry to come to him. "I *crunch crunch* need the *crunch* Wardens number," he said between bites.

Kerry was a bit humored by Ace's eating habits but nodded and went to go fetch the Den Den Mushi.

Ace walked over to Crocodile who was staring off into space again before he looked at the Captain. "Well this is goodbye for now, but don't think for a minute that I won't get out," Crocodile said plainly.

Ace didn't respond, but only offered a small tip of his hat to Crocodiles confidence. "Well good luck with that. Say hi to the other inmates for me, especially Flash Man."

And with that, the ship docked and a rush of prison guards came to come collect the former Shichibukai. Crocodile went along peacefully as he was led off.

Ace turned his attention back to his crew and sighed. That was weird. This whole trip was weird. Devil fruit, Shichibukai….

Speaking of which, Ace called his crew together shortly afterwards. Even though he had started practicing, not all of his crew knew. He had to tell them about his new powers. If he fell in the water they would just assume he could swim, or if they saw a fire maybe they wouldn't know it was really him.

"Attention Crew. Please gather around, I have something very important to tell you all!"

(Few hours of fire-based shenanigans later)

"Captain! Captain Do it again!"

For the past hours, his crew had been having him fry, grill, smoke, and burn every piece of food, paper, or scrap wood they could find to pieces. Ace himself was fascinated by it all but he was getting a bit bored of it now.

He lifted his gaze to his lieutenant in a silent plea for salvation.

"Alright! Stop this nonsense now men. If we keep this up our lovely ship will be in flames pretty soon!" Kerry demanded. The crowd of exited men and women broke up leaving Ace seated on the edge of the ship.

Kerry smiled and shook his head. "I'm happy you got such an amazing power, sir, but I hope you practice it somewhere away from a flammable substance."

Ace laughed and clamped his hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "I promise you I will! Once I learn it perfectly, I'll be unstoppable. Now let's get underway!" he commanded to the rest of the ship.

"OUI!" the crew yelled.


	3. Reassignment

*Berobero* Fleet admiral Sengoku sir? We have an issue. Half of our patrol ships have been demolished or taken hostage by pirates and almost every marine from our beta squad is stranded on a Yonko island…Sir do you read me?*Berobero*

Sengoku sat with his advisers and strategists at a conference table listening to their patrol ships report.

The Afro man picked up the snail phone and held it up to him.

"Damn them," he growled out quietly before issuing orders. "Get any available patrols out of there as fast as possible. As for the hostages, tell them to remain hidden and wait for us to send a rescue team." His gruff voice ordered. It was time to make the transfer. The Yonko had finally realized how lax the Marine patrols had become and had laid out a blow for their negligence.

Those damn pirates, not even Whitebeards but his allies had run a mock on his rescue team this week. He needed Marines with skill, strength, and the ability to make people fear them on this mission. It wasn't just about saving the people now. He needed to make sure any Yonko allies knew that they were still eligible for execution and this lapse in guarding was not permanent.

"Gentlemen, we all already discussed our new plan, we've made our decision. Just a few hours ago, a Yonko's division attacked one of our patrol and rescue vessels. Now we have half a dozen marine crews stranded on an island belonging to greatest pirate on earth. This will not stand"

The entire room nodded fervently.

"It's time to up the entire navy regimen and send our strongest reinforcements to go deal with these new threats! All for?"

Every man in the room raised his hand.

"Motion carried out then."

Ace and his crew sailed in a peace for the entire next day. The breeze was calm and gentle and the waters moved with the ship easily. Ace himself sat on the ledge of the ship juggling little balls of fire playfully while supervising his crew. Everyone seemed fairly happy and pleasant at the moment so he didn't worry.

Being a marine satisfied Ace to some extent but he did wish he could still goof off like he used to do so much when he was younger.

"Captain! Let's have some fun with your devil fruit. I wanna see what else it can do! Please please please please!" a girl named Karmel from the artillery section begged.

Ace grinned and blazed up six fire balls and juggled them for her. Her eyes widened and she bounced up and down excitedly while Ace laughed at her crazy reaction. "Showing off to the ladies captain?" asked the cool voice of the ships cook, Bartlin Sr.

Ace jumped from his spot and stood face to face with his more favored crew member.

"Just showing off some of my less destructive tricks," Ace joked humorously.

Bartlin fake laughed for five seconds with Ace before he pulled out his spatula and thwacked Ace in the head with it. Ace simply shook his head and laughed. He was used to this by now.

"Oui take it easy with him, Bart. We need him to answer the report office when they call us for mission recognition," said Kerry who had heard the commotion from above his quarters and came to investigate. "And Ace, next time you want to give the entire crew a day off, please at least consult me before you do."

Ace bit his lower lip guiltily with his hands on fire and proceeded to ruffle them through his hair. "Ok, I'm sorry. But just know your Captains made extraordinary strides on his street performance material these last few days," he said excitedly, dodging another spatula wack aimed for his head.

Ace held out his pointer fingers like a plus sign and used them as a target. "Karmel, do me a favor and throw something nice and high in the air please."

Karmel perked in her spot and looked around the ship before she snooped over to the dish drying rack and picked up a dirty one that had been sitting there from the night before. She flung it up in the air like a baton. Ace followed the dish in the air with his fingers and sucked in the biggest breath he could. He felt the heat and a spicy sensation fill his mouth as the dish erupted into flames without anything touching it.

The entire crew yelled in amazement as nothing but a small pathetic piece of dish scrap hit the deck soon to be swept up for safety precautions.

"Bravo Ace," said Kerry. Even Bartlin nodded from being impressed before he thwacked Ace on the head again.

"What was that for?" Ace asked, with a silly bump emerging from his head.

"That was still a good dish."

(Back at HQ)

Vice admiral Garp was having a bad day. Coby could just tell by the way he was sulking. The most frightening news from HQ had arrived yesterday and Coby could understand his superior's distress. Fleet admiral Sengoku had all three admirals appear before him as well of all the vice. the worlds most powerful men of Justice cooped up in a room for some very drastic news.

Coby himself had never seen so many important figures in one place. He had simply accompanied Garp because he was supposed to carry all his stuff. Coby had tried to look like he wasn't eavesdropping from the other room adjacent to the one the Higher-ups were talking in.

With his ear pressed to the door, he tried to focus his mind and listen...

"I've already discussed our plan of action among our top nobles and the Gorosei. I'm sure the rest of you may have heard but our rescue squadron has been ambushed and attacked by allies of the Yonko, and the latest issue of about a dozen pirate's crews in the Grand Line running a mock of the Worlds Governments order. UNACCEPTABLE!" the voice of Sengoku stressed to his fellow admirals.

"I can't begin to explain to you all how disappointed I am with myself and the marines that we have let ourselves be undermined and brushed off by new and old pirates alike. We've grown weak on the axis of fear that surrounds pirates and we can't let it continue. We are the only ones who impose justice and punishment to those pirates who think the world is just a place to burn and thrash into the ground."

Sengoku cleared his voice from his angry tirade and took a look around the room. Everyone was listening of course, which gave Sengoku some more courage to let it out.

"The Gorosei told me personally, on the day we spoke, that the noble people of Mariejois and themselves have decided that we have not held an execution in too long a time now."

A grave silence filled the room. The three admirals, Garp, and Tsuru all looked at their only higher up fully knowing what the world government was stewing up. Every other person in the room was just beginning to grasp what this meeting was about.

Sengoku could feel the eyes of this oldest friend boring into him. "I've been informed by our trusted warden Magellan that Impel down has a fair number of prisoners in it but nothing that would impress the government or strike fear into the New World pirates."

Vice admiral Momonga raised his hand a few moments after Sengoku stopped talking. "What about the recently ex-Shichibukai Crocodile? He would at least make a rookie think twice and show the New World muck that we mean to keep our words."

Sengoku nodded, "If only that were the case. Unfortunately, it wasn't the marine force that captured him. If word ever got out that we executed a pirate some rookie actually beat...I'd be an embarrassment and a scandal. For now, he will just be placed on level six, but we still need a figure worth holding as a symbol. Which brings me to our new orders."

Colby tensed, unsure how to process the news about Crocodile or what this plan could be.

"It's been decided that starting next week, the marines will dispatch a hand chosen team of officers and soldiers into the New World as a test to carry out a new form of peacekeeping strategy. Their main objective is to capture and bring in a dozen pirate captains with bounties about or above the standard 50,000 beri and as a final mission objective to reclaim at least one island from one of the four emperors."

Coby remembered after those words a whole storm of yelling and demands began to fill the room to the point where Coby could not understand a word being said. He himself was too shocked and in disbelief to respond.

"SILENCE!" came the strong, steely voice of Garp. "Do not disrespect your Fleet Admiral."

Everyone quieted down and sat forcing looks of demand upon Sengoku. The fleet admirals himself had become a bit nervous now. That wasn't even the part he was dreading the most.

"I understand you all find this a bit extreme and dangerous, but it can't be helped. We have orders to carry out and a mission to fulfill. We have to come to terms with the fact that the New World pirates all the way up to the Yonko have to be taken down one by one and bit by bit. We can't simply pretend that there aren't pirates out there that could match us all almost equally, but we can have a plan of offense and strategy to deal with each and every one of them that will eventually put the marines back on top." Sengoku preached to the room.

Everybody reluctantly nodded their heads and settled themselves in their seat to hear out the rest of the plan.

Coby had been outside the door that moment, very unceremoniously plastered to the wall, praying that no one would notice his suspicious stance at the doorway.

"We are all fairly familiar, more than others, with the territory and specific islands owned by each Yonko, and we all should know that the one in specific with the most work to be done to…..is in-"

"Wait right there, Fleet Admiral!" came the aging voice of Vice Admiral Tsuru. "Please don't tell me you mean to start tampering with Newgate's people first. If that's the plan then the World Government wants a war, not an execution!"

Every other person in the room other than Garp, began to mumble and discuss the chances and risk to be taken.

"But should we really continue to dismiss pirates that ally with Whitebeard, or are we just going to keep capturing unaligned crews until we make a mistake one day and the most dangerous man in the world tries to kill us all," asked admiral Dalmatian gruffly.

"No, perhaps we should ambush then before the Yonko has time to react," said another vice, the admiral Strawberry.

The entire room debated and argued over the mission while Sengoku watched helplessly. He was getting peeved that the room was getting distracted again.

"Quiet down! I'm not done yet." He yelled across the long table everyone sat against.

Outside the room, Coby jumped in his skin at Sengoku's powerful demand. The room fell silent and Sengoku proceeded with his orders.

"Now let me just reassure you all we are doing this as a test first. We have been assigned and given a list of pirates that would have preferred capturing over the more risky ones to execute. Admiral Sakazuki has so generously volunteered to be the leader of this mission and deal with any problems the divisions or allies might have with us as well as clearing the way for our hostage marines to come back across the Red line. His entire fleet and personal crew has been handpicked by the top marine strategists and has been formally approved by the Gorosei….so whoever is on that list is in good hands." Sengoku finished.

Sengoku held up a finely sealed envelope and cut it open. He pulled out a long piece of paper with every individuals name on it and held it in front of the room. "I will ask my messengers to post this outside on the marine base wall in about an hour, but in the meantime, you may all have a look at it and take note of which marines you will be sailing without from now on. Sakazuki has refused the extra help of any admirals lower than himself until more headway is made in the plan."

Sengoku slid the paper down the table and stood up from his seat. "On that note, you are all dismissed,"

Coby remembered that shortly after that, many complains about losing good soldiers and not having enough crew members had started from the room but had been shut down by Sengoku and the three admirals.

The thing that Coby remembered most though was seeing Garp come out of the room, without another word after Sengoku's speech, stone-faced and pale.

Coby followed him down to his office in silence and watched the old hero go inside and start rummaging through his drawers. "Coby, help me find Ace's den den mushi. I have something important to tell him."

Coby immediately started to look for the snail wildly. When he found it he handed it to Garp.

"Thanks, boy. Now go do your training for today and get Helmeppo to wash the laundry for this week," he ordered.

Coby nodded dumbly and left the old man alone in his room suffering through the family pickle. For the rest of the day, Coby had done his training with his head filled with the question on what Garp would do.

When Coby had come by Garp's office for today's schedule, he had found many papers crumbled by a trash can. After seeing his superior mulling over himself on how to talk to his grandson, Coby had just left and hoped he would be alright. He didn't know much about Garp's grandson. He only knew that he was powerful enough to be a vice admiral from the gossip he overheard in the general mess hall. Perhaps Garp was just scared of his family getting hurt even if his grandson could handle himself just fine.

'I would be scared too,' thought Coby.

He walked down the halls of Marine HQ to the training field to go meet up with Helmeppo.

Ace sat in his captain's quarters slowly gathering his stuff and neatly folding it into a green bag with zebra stripes. His face had no emotion but underneath he was a tycoon of chaos.

The list, that list damned by hell itself! He had expected to be included in the rumored mission the HQ was planning, but with Admiral Akainu of all people. Ace was on thin ice as it was with the investigation. The rumored Admiral of Justice gave him night terrors just from an ideological standpoint.

Any other admiral and Ace would have been fine, but obviously, his luck was against him. Garp had told him he would do everything in his power to show off how great Ace was and keep investigators in their place but Ace wasn't comforted at all. He was spending the next couple years of his career with the one man in the marines who would chase his to the ends of the Earth, killing whatever was in his way, to destroy Ace if he slipped up once.

He was scared no doubt. He hated to admit it. He had to make himself loved by Sakazuki if he wished to put in a good relationship with them. That wouldn't be hard seeing as how he was already the marine golden boy but he couldn't be too cocky.

Ace finished his packing and took one more look at his beloved room. Because he was traveling on the same ship of an admiral he would be back to sharing bunks again. His short hurrah as a Captain cut short for the new job. Ace was going to miss having his own ship. Even though he was technically traveling up a rank, he felt like he was becoming a sea soldier again.

Ace walked out of his cabin to see his crew lined up at the door, the same position they were in when he came out today. Each one had a downcast look on their faces. Ace passed by each and every one of them forever imprinting their names and faces in his heart. A room didn't matter to Ace terribly, but losing the people he had come to treasure put a hole through him.

And there it was. The one major reason he resented Marine hood: constantly saying goodbye to people, people he could almost consider family if not just friends.

Ace nodded at the last few people and walked off his former ship. His head held high with hope, and his feet leading him away from some of the finest people he had ever sailed with.

He made his way down the tunnels from the ship yard and into the main structure of the grand HQ. His entire mind was reluctant to even be in the same presence as the Sakazuki and his crew. Ace didn't share any of their views. Most people didn't know but depending on the admiral, the sector of marines under them usually abide by their form of justice. Ace was most successful in Aokijis department of the marines because lazy justice was something he was almost born to follow. He didn't have to go slaughter islands of people just to make sure nobody got any mischievous ideas, and he didn't have to follow Kizaru's 'unclear' justice, which just as its name stated was too unclear to follow.

Ace swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed the gate open. On the other side, he was met with the sight of a giant battleship with the sign for 'Absolute justice' printed in bright red on the side. Ace felt the irony sink in as he thought about how he would be living on the one thing that would be beyond hell bent on killing him, if only it knew how he truly existed.

Ace dragged himself along with his belongings to the side of the ship where a plank was lowered while swarms of men scurried off and on the boat preparing it for departure.

Ace waited for the men to become less in number before he pushed his way aboard and went to go find his room.

The ship itself had an impressive four floors considering its size; First floor of course where the bunk with the ship's deck as the roof of his new house, second floor was for artillery, supplies, communications and every other standard etiquette for a navy ship, third floor was had a more special task of being the water front line just in case the ship got hit below, the third floor was like a flat second ship bottom so nothing was kept down there other than a few rafts and first aid kits, and of course the ever delightful fourth floor where the brig was. The reason the brig was on the last floor instead of the third is because it smells worse and if the ship floods prisoners just isn't worth keeping. Ace himself found that a little too cruel for comfort.

Ace looked at the ships current rooming list and found much to his delight he had his own room again. Well, that was lucky. He was almost sure that all the singles would run out in a heartbeat!

Ace already foresaw that his room would probably be pathetic and cramped even for just one person but privacy at sea was like food on a rock island.

Ace squeezed his way past bustling men with scared looks on their faces as they rushed downstairs, up the deck, and to their room. Ace could tell they were probably afraid of Akainu. There were rumors that he would melt you if you didn't satisfy his requests completely. It was no wonder this ship looked so clean compared to others.

Eventually Ace made it to his room and as predicted it made a storage closet look roomier. The room itself was probably exactly that because as soon as he opened the door Ace noticed that only a hammock and a flickering light bulb overhead where the rooms only furniture. Under the hammock were a shoe case and four drawers far down to the ground.

Ace simply put his suitcase right under the hammock and closed the door.

Shutting his door he strolled down the hallways noticing a flow of men going up the deck.

"Attention all new members of marine unit 'magma', please report to the deck for briefing and introduction." The voice belonged to an emotionless speaker over an announcement Den Den Mushi.

Ace sighed and made an effort to straighten out his clothes and try to fix his hair up a bit as he walked back up to the deck. As he stood in line with two other guys about his height, he noticed how oppressive the ships aura felt compared to the vessels he had sailed on prior.

After waiting another five minutes patiently in his place, Admiral Akainu walked on the deck while the rest of the mousy crew shuffled in a straight line and saluted him. Ace, without turning his head, eyed about seven people to his left and three to his left.

'Why would they just add eleven new higher ranked marines to the crew? There isn't even a rear admiral on board and I know he wouldn't be able to sail without at least one,' Ace thought suspiciously.

The red dressed admiral stopped in front of the new members and looked at all of them as a group. He scratched his chin before motioning them to relax their salutes.

"Well then, I don't believe there is any need for personal introductions. You are all here and chosen to fulfill the order of justice and follow my example to a world of peace," Sakazuki said, his voice rough and deep. "We depart at sunrise tomorrow for the New World. Each one of you should know by now we are not some measly patrol ship. We are a rescue and attack fleet that will destroy any pirate we cross. We are not taking prisoners, I REPEAT! For all you kids from admiral Aokiji's sector, we are NOT taking prisoners. You either stab them through the heart or dump them in the sea with the rest of the garbage!" He bellowed.

"As soon as we enter the New World, we will be regrouping with a separate marine ship with your rear admiral Smoker and your commodore. Every day we will train the hardest! For all, you new men who don't know haki, get ready to learn. The new world is no place for an inexperienced marine," He shouted in warning. "And on that note DISMISSED!"

The entire crew except for Ace scrambled back to work. Sakazuki approached emitting a stone cold aura. Ace, saluted him again as they stood face to…..well Ace was about his neck height so it couldn't really be face to face actually.

"Well well, if it isn't our captain golden boy," Akainu remarked sarcastically. Ace forced a sociable smile and a friendly nod.

Fire and lava, meeting each other at last.

"It's an honor Admiral Akainu, Sir!"

Sakazuki nodded, "Garp promised great things from you. From a boy your age, I would find it doubtful you could fulfill such a promise so you better prove it. I expect only the best leadership and decisions from any marine or I'm sending you back to your little daycare crew, understand?"

Ace nodded fervently using all his will not to be undiplomatic and square the older guy in the face.

"I was also told you are now a devil fruit user, correct?"

Ace swallowed, "Yes, sir! I've had it for a short amount of time though."

Sakazuki raised a belittling eyebrow and shook his head. "Well whatever progress you've made with it, if any, you will show me tomorrow. As a master Logia ,I will take it upon myself to pass on my mastery of it to you! If you think for one moment you're some invisible hot shot you can expect some humbling out and humiliation tomorrow. NOW you are excused."

Ace gave a solid nod and marched off until he was below deck. He trotted down to his closet in sheer horror. All his hard work and dedication slandered by that bastard in one minute.

Ace went to his room and grabbed a towel so he could go take his last bath for months to come. It took a moment to clear his head before the rage set in. He was angry, and like his fire, he was going to burn like a fist.

Ace was going to still be a role model for the crew, but he wasn't going to let someone call him 'boy' or 'kid' EVER again. He loathed those words completely.

"I'll be the best rookie this sad excuse of a fleet has ever seen and any pirates I see will be more fearful of me than of that crazy admiral," He said in a low voice.

"And if that bastard tries to stop me or put me out like 'some kid', well he better be ready for real hell cause I've got a hundred sure kill ways to assassinate a big lump like him!'


	4. Training

*BOOM* *FLARE* *CRACK!*

A hail storm of flames, ashes and torn ship wreckage flew in every direction.

"H-hey Mantis? Is that-that really the rookie marine hero everybody always fusses over," asked a quivering marine, barely holding his breakfast bowl still as he watched the new fleet captain pulverize all eight of his sparring partners.

The fleet ship doctor, Mantis Treker, simply nodded as he watched the younger marine boy take down each of his opponents with a taste of ruthlessness in every blow.

"I wouldn't worry too much right now, soldier. You know those stronger guys love to show off to the admirals," he replied nonchalantly. A man his age new the face of ambition when he saw it. The boy in front of his beating up his training partners for breakfast but with a purpose in mind.

"Knowing our mouthy Admiral, he probably bruised the delicate ego this Ace guy."

Mantis watched the renowned young marine finish the fight, leaving a neat mess of prone marine men lying on the training deck. All of them, Mantis knew, were at a fair combat level with at least a starting form of haki. This kid…had to be some kind of fighting monster to take them down so easily.

Ace, at the moment, was more frustrated in his life than he could process. It had been one disgusting day on this ship and for the most, he could say…he was already burnt out. Not from training, no. He would never grow tired or battle. But one man could only take so many passive-aggressive taunts from a certain prickly Admiral.

He had been under the orders of Akainu all morning and doing training techniques all day long. Each one was a bit strange and questionable. Random stuff had been thrown at him so he could practice turning himself into fire, while another time he had been tested on how well he could blend in with fire itself. Canon balls had been shot at him like rubber bullets and he couldn't say he enjoyed that exactly. It's wasn't that Ace got hurt during his training; it was just that concentrating on a new nerve you're in body is exhausting. He was beginning to understand why Luffy was such a clumsy fighter when he was a kid.

All of this, however usually wouldn't phase him since Garp's training had been nearly as rigorous, but Sakazuki's comments...

"Very sloppy. I hear your grandfather never made you be a cleaning boy when you were coming up from the ranks. Another one of his mistakes I presume..."

Ace snarled. He wasn't one usually compelled to defend Garp's honor, but now.

Ace felt a stab at his pride. The training he could make himself cope with; Luffy went through years of getting one rubber punch mastered while Ace was going to master his fire punch in a day.

The real issues lay in how Akainu would ruthlessly pick at Ace's every mistake while saying nothing about the progress Ace had made so far with his devil fruits. Ace could live on negative reinforcement, but if he didn't at least have his accomplishments acknowledged, how would he know what to continue doing right!?

Ace finished off the men Sakazuki said he would spar with and stalked off to the mess hall for some breakfast. Ace slid inside and sat next to a bunch of men eating like it was their last meal. He knew that feeling all too well just like them.

That was another peeve of his, though less related to Akainu.

Ace remembered the days when he used to eat so much, the food vendors and marine cafeterias would always go on angry tirades over him stealing food. It made him sad to think he had to give up all his fun fantastic late night snacks for a higher marine status. While Luffy could live his life as a pirate with a bottomless stomach, for Ace to be a truly great Marine, reigning in his appetite AND his narcolepsy had been major milestones.

Ace ate his food slowly and drank large amounts of water before he got up and went back for a tiny bit more. The bell rang outside signaling afternoon duties and the men filed out of the ship to attend to its need's. The sails had all been unfurled and the wind was picking up at a good speed.

It would be approximately two and a half days before the ship reached the first island. It wasn't one owned by any Yonko. The islands at the beginning of the New World weren't all claimed. Even the Yonko gave rookies a safe second place to pack up and turn back. Nevertheless, it still posed a danger. Not all dangerous New World pirates had to be an emperor.

"Keep your senses trained on your opponents and your element transparency on your entire middle section responsive!" Akainu bellowed as Ace dodged the blows of lava he sent his way as well as the punches the fighting squad tried to land on him.

Skillfully, he dodged each blow keeping his stance and his focus on every possible hit sent his way. Ace spotted a guy coming toward him at a vulnerable angle. Ace caught his punch and twisted his arm, that wouldn't disable him for long but would give him a human shield for a moment. Shoving him into another attacker, Ace turned his focus to the larger group. Four total and with one side of crazy admiral.

Ace kept his defense up, quickly landing minor but effective punches on each soldier and jumping away from lava that landed in the sea.

Ace questioned the safety of using magma as a dodge ball on a ship, but he would just have to deal with it.

"Rah!" Ace yelled as he slammed his fists into the stomachs of three more fighters. Each one tumbled over gasping for air with a small burn mark on their bellies.

"Excellent! Subdue your enemies with the raw fire at your disposal!" Akainu praised. Ace lifted his leg up at an 80-degree angle while turning his foot into fire. He brought it down with a bit of held back force on the last guy, who unfortunately got it right in the stomach. The man let out a grunt and fell face first on the deck, knocked out cold.

The bits of lava stopped and Ace finally slowed down enough to catch his breath. Akainu nodded in approval.

"Well done. Very VERY few make it through the first day of training unscathed. Don't think this means you're off my radar, but you have shown me somewhat competent ability and worthiness. You are excused for the day. Get ready for a harder practice tomorrow."

Ace nodded blankly taking deep breaths before he registered the minor compliment he had received.

"This old bastard...he's got some serious mood swings." Ace grumbled. He still had a bad grudge against the admiral, but he was pleased with himself and his progress.

A raspy chuckled sounded and Ace jerked his head up. 'Oh shit,' he thought in panic, seeing the ship doctor watching him.

"You boy better not tell the admiral what an 'old bastard' he is," the doctor easily chuckled. Ace was frozen in a state of decision. 'How bad does a ship need a doctor? Would drowning him go unnoticed for a long time…maybe I can cremate him when night hits.' Ace thought venomously. Maybe a couple years ago Ace would have simply accepted he had been caught an apologized, but now…..it wasn't above himself to save his own butt. If he was ever going to take responsibility for any mistake he could possibly be charged with, it was going to be the one he was born with. Then at least he wouldn't feel guilty for it.

"Calm down boy. I know a hot head when I see one. I won't tell," the doctor reassured him. Ace didn't relax still this guy….

"What is it you want?" Ace growled. The doc raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just shocked a golden marine like you has a rusty side." The doc joked. Ace twitched feeling just a bit too undermined. "Calm down kid, I'm on your side. You think a reasonable guy like me is listening to that magma guy?"

Ace shook his head. "What's your name doc?"

"Mantis, Mantis Treker. Looks like you need to visit my office."

Ace looked down at his arm, a small gash had opened around his arm.

He blushed, hoping nobody else had seen it during training. When did he become so sloppy?

"Lead the way."

As the two walked below deck, Ace kept close to the doctor.

"So how bad do you think it's going to be once we get there?" Ace asked.

Mantis shrugged as they entered his office.

"Who knows? We haven't been given full intel on what kind of threats to expect."

Ace snorted at the joke. "Aren't all the pirates here supposed to be strong?"

Mantis gave him a nod as he placed a needle and thread on the table.

"I can't say all of them are as strong as you might think. Any of them that have a Yonko on speed dial though are usually worth more than the average bait so be careful with who you guys mess with."

"How long have you been stationed with Akainu? "

"A while. I'm one of the few designated doctors who have the medical ability to work on devil fruit users. I'm also the only guy that has the guts to touch Akainu when half his body is covered in lava and needs a bone re-broken."

Ace cringed at the idea, now feeling full admiration for Mantis's guts.

"What kind of pirate could possibly do that to him though? Admirals are designated to fight hand to hand with the Four Emperors themselves."

Mantis started to stitch his arm.

"Against one Yonko….they would give them a run for their money. When you take a first mate from on of their crews…..maybe a couple commanders from the Whitebeard or Big Mom crews….you forget to bring your seastones with you. The admirals may stand a winning chance against some of the Yonko on a good day, but adding in their crews and their island territory advantage, that's a different ending scenario."

Ace considered this. He always imaged fighting someone like Red-hair or Kaido, but their crews as well. One man could never do it alone.

"So these guys can really put up a fight."

"That is a gross understatement," Mantis said giving him an incredulous look.

Ace held up his hand defensively, "Sorry but I've fought a lot of weaker guys after training with my grandfather. A good fight to me is like a good season to a hunter," Ace said smugly.

Mantis rolled his eyes. "Spoken like a true super rookie. Then again you've must have some serious experience to deal with Sakazuki, must be that purebred Marine upbringing."

Ace glanced away. Heat rising in his cheeks.

"Well not really. I had a bit of a rough start when I got in the Marines. I was kind of reluctant and mouthy. I had a severe case of narcolepsy and…..um a couple doctors told me I had an 'eating disorder' so that set me back." Ace grumbled.

Mantis stroked the small stubble on his chin curiously. "An eating disorder, huh? And narcolepsy…..that spontaneous sleeps right. Can a person even get rid of that?"

"W-well yea, but I had a lot of work cut out for me," Ace said uncomfortably. "My narcolepsy took a bunch of therapy to control. Apparently, it was an involuntary reflex caused by focusing too hard or too little on something, getting way too out of breath, laughing too hard, or the occasional not exercising enough. You would think lack of sleep would be in there but if anything I sleep way too well," Ace admitted unabashedly.

Mantis nodded smiling trying not to laugh.

"So therapy is what got it off you, right? That must have been a joy," he remarked sarcastically. "And I suppose the HQ is having you do that food moderation thing they make the others do. I can't tell you how many big eaters I know of that get ten times the food you guys eat and live just the same. Look, don't ever worry about it. As soon as we get to the next island I'll take you with me to go snack off for a bit, doctors recommendation"

The whole feel of the conversation was what Ace had needed for the longest time. Someone who wouldn't rat him out for sharing his past was one thing, but now his food situation might get some helpful tweaks.

"And how are we gonna get out of the group missions? This place is pirate central."

Mantis curled his lip and slipped a cigarette from his pocket in.

"Well, there are pirates on the island so I'll just tell Akainu that I need a body guard. Not to make you feel bad but I'm the only guy he really cares about since I'm irreplaceable."

[The next morning]

"Alright, keep that stance up. YES ATTACK!" The admiral yelled triumphantly as Ace dealt with the obstacles he was given. His morning had started off much better than yesterday. As bad as living on this dictator ship was while waiting for an island to come into view, he had found a way to make it more bearable. As annoying and mouthy as Akainu was, he was actually learning more about his devil fruit and he had a reasonable friend for off time.

Ace jerked away from a punch aimed at his direction and got on a hand and elbow. Concentrating on the fire in one leg he swung the other at an angle giving him a fair 180 spin.

"SUPIN HOUKA!" Ace yelled as all five fighters clumped together were hit by the same leg and went crashing all the way across the deck and into the water.

Akainu watched and nodded with satisfaction when Ace looked at him.

"They won't drown will they?" Ace asked now beginning to wonder if any of them had devil fruit.

Sakazuki thought for a moment. "HEY!" he yelled at three nearby sailors, "Go fish those lads out of the sea, NOW!"

Ace cocked an eyebrow questionably as the three men scrambled and jumped off the railings. He would have to remember to hold back a bit more. As much as he wanted to power up his strength, he had a gut horror feeling that Akainu would forget to send someone to save those poor guys.

"Not bad for a kid," Akainu spat, "But I would expect better from a guy wielding the power of a devil fruit. Have you been practicing full body transformation, boy?!"

Ace nodded, keeping his temper at a low. 'This training sucks, this crazy man sucks, and this morning sucks, but you'll get better at your fighting and then you can go hang out with Mantis,' he reminded himself.

Sakazuki took a cigar out of his mouth and crushed it with his foot.

"Alright kid, I'm done with games. Let's see how well you fare against me. Three rounds till you can manage to win them all."

He didn't really have another choice so he nodded at the admiral's deal. He assumed his best block stance and waited for a tall lanky lieutenant to come with a stop watch.

"Alright sirs! Ready. And. START!"

It all happened so fast for Ace. His reflexes reacted in his favor as he jumped out of his spot so fast, the blow Sakazuki was had launched at him never even made it half way before it hit the spot it was aiming for.

Ace landed back and summoned up his Busoshoku Haki, making his arms so impenetrable they might as well have turned into steel themselves.

'I've seen his lava technique before in training. He won't use it unless the sea is right behind me for it to fall into in case it misses,' Ace thought as he continued to dodge and deflect the admiral. Each blow was hard and brute with pure strength.

'-And of course the two long sides of the ship are ocean views,' Ace reminded himself as Akainu began to generate his lava.

Another punch came hurling his way. Ace dodged to the side of it. He noticed that the part of the sleeve was not coated in hot lava.

'I'll take what I can get!'

Ace brought his fist down on the portion of the arm that brought the admiral to a slight off balance. Instead of following through Ace leapt away gingerly as another counter punch came from Sakazukis other arm.

'I just have to go for fifteen minutes in these rounds. That's nothing compared to Gar-CRAP!.' Ace dodged another incoming blow. The truth was he could dodge and avoid the punches all day but those wouldn't win him the three rounds needed.

'Crap!'

Ace grunted as he leapt back, doing several cartwheels and back flips to increase the distance between him and the fuming man.

"He recovers fast!" he breathed as he prepared himself for the charging admiral.

Ace reeled back and turned half his leg into fire. The two men clashed forcefully, Ace's leg against the driving punch of Akainu.

The older man grinned, evil and amused. "Bad move, boy."

Ace's eyebrows lifted as he jumped back a few feet and the arm he had been stopping covered itself with magma.

Burning…..on his toes. Ace's heart pounded almost to the point of pain as he felt a singing pain at the tip of his baby toe. He looked down in shock as a teaspoon of magma had fallen partly on his shoe and had burned itself through the side a bit. Problem with this wasn't just that his toes would be melted in a second, it was that they had been made of fire at the time. Ace quickly pulled off his shoes and flung them into the ocean. He hopped up on the railing and landed a jump shot to Akainu center plexus which skidded the admiral about a yard away.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit!' He thought in panic.

'WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE IT EARLIER!? Of course, magma burns through fire! I should have learned after Gramps taught me about elemental fruits and their deviations!' He thought furiously to himself. 'Having a devil fruit against this guy is pretty much useless,' he ruminated.

Just as the hot-headed admiral began to leap at him-*RING RING RING* "Sir, First round is over!" The lieutenant yelled.

Both Ace and Akainu froze in their stance and turned around. In a marine sparring match fight, it was practiced to turn away from your match while waiting for the next round.

5…4…3….2…."AND SECOND ROUND BEGIN!"

Ace sprung up and hopped strait ten feet in the air as the admiral behind him had turned around faster than a cats reflex and punched right through the floorboard Ace had been standing on.

'Alright! New strategy!' Ace thought. With a quick lash of creativity, Ace powered all his fire power to the bottom of his feet blasting the Red admiral with powerful fire from above. Although Ace could be sure Akainu wouldn't be burned the admirals was forced to his hand and knees by the sheer force of fire blasted on him. Ace, much to his plans dismay was blasted a bit high for his taste but he landed half balanced and half shaky on the ships bowsprit. It hadn't occurred to Ace that he was dangling on a piece of wood right over the ocean. If he fell the ship would just run over him without much chance at rescue.

Immediately with the admiral trying to get up, Ace rushed at him giving a heel slam to his back. Sakazuki half prepared for the kick rolled out of aim. The admiral got back on his feet while his hand began to ooze lava again. 'Shit! And I had him in such a vulnerable position too,' Ace scolded. He had let a key moment pass!

The buttons on his marine uniform where suppressing a good amount of arm movement as well as kicking momentum regarding how high and far his leg could swing. "I don't know how they do it," he grumbled thinking of all the higher ups who wore these things for everything including sleep.

"What's the matter brat? Can't keep up?" Sakazuki taunted from afar. Ace felt his blood boil at the comment. 'Be patient! Don't let that disgusting pity look he's giving you mess you up!' He yelled to his mind.

Just as Sakazuki was preparing for another rush attack, Ace charged forward. Akainu aimed a good punch to his head only to be met with Ace's haki forearm block and an uppercut to the face. The hit itself hadn't put any good space between Ace and the Admiral but it was going to leave a light bruise.

"Time to stop messing around," Ace said in a low voice. He assumed Akainu hadn't heard him. He pulled a round house kick with fire blasting from his heel like a rocket into Akainu's side. Akainu had caught it but the unexpected twist of fire propelling to kicks force forward had made the catch useless as it slammed into him, tossing him across the deck like a rag doll.

*RING RING RING RING*

"AND ROUND TWO IS OVER!" the lieutenant declared.

Ace slammed his foot on the deck and turned away from Akainu who could be heard behind him getting to his feet. "I'll have to remember that one move," Ace reminded himself. "No doubt I've pissed him off enough for him to sink this ship without a care."

Ace took a deep breath trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs while the last seconds of the round break ticked.

4….3…..2…..1…..LAST ROUND BEGIN!

Time almost slowed down completely for Ace after the word 'begin' was yelled. He had his plan set out and now he was going to put that damn admiral in his place.

Ace spun around already facing a battle-ready Sakazuki. Both rushed at each other and clashed as both had attempted a high kick and their legs had hit square into each other. It was a typical test of strength. Ace, as reluctant to admit it as he was, knew that he wasn't as strong as the admiral, but it was all according to plan. Ace quickly dropped his leg throwing the older man off balance ad he brought it up again to slam into his face.

Ace, watched for a split second as the older man growled furiously while his foot slammed his square in the jaw. While he was distracted Ace pulled his foot back and lunged at his opponent. He took a great fiery fist and got an uppercut to Akainu's gut leaving the man breathless and in a temporary state of shock. Ace, not yet bring back his fist from Sakazuki's gut, propelled his legs into fire and rocketed the two of them up about twenty good feet above the ship. Ace then threw the startled Sakazuki down and held kicked him with full haki strength down to the ocean.

The admiral hit the water making a huge wave that rocked the ship a bit.

The entire crew that had been watching went into a panic as several guys jumped in to save the probably furious admiral. Ace also found himself in a bit of a pickle as his energy for rocket legs had worn out and he too had fallen in the ocean.

Ace found himself falling at an alarming rate in the water.

'Well, this is probably the most unpleasant thing I ever experienced,' He though bitterly. He hadn't really heeded the whole ocean warning thing until now while he felt his body as stiffen up like marble.

A pair of arms wrapped around him as a nearby sailor had dove in and grabbed him. Once he and Sakazuki had been dumped on deck, the admiral sat up, pissed.

"Poo technique…tomorrow you better have yourself ready for some new lessons," Sakazuki growled as he stalked off to go rain fear on the rest of the crew. The entire crew immediately split up once the big red and angry menace was mobile again.

Ace simply sat up took off his shirt and lay back down. He didn't know what to think of the admiral's next move. All he knew is that he definitely won this fight and he would not be wearing pink for the next few months on this ship.

Mantis had come and plopped down next to Ace while he simply stared blankly into the sky.

"Good job today. You didn't cause any super serious damage to the admiral but it's ten times better than what the majority of pirates can do to him. You shouldn't even be a captain at this skill level. Just make Sengoku give you the vice position already," Mantis suggested in a joking manner. Ace grinned, at least the good part of his day had begun.

"Go get some grub and later we can hang out for the night watch. Bring something fun to gamble with too. I was the only one to bet on you in this fight so consider yourself the second richest man on the ship next to me," Mantis suggested.

Ace raised an amused eyebrow.

The cheeky doctor strolled away leaving Ace to bask in a few more minutes of his victory until he finally became too hungry to ignore it.

Ace smiled as he stood up and straightened himself out. He loved when he didn't have to wear a shirt but now wasn't a good time to exercise any special privilege since Sakazuki most certainly wouldn't let it slide.

Only a couple hours till they reached the island and then he could get some away time. The wind had finally done its job and was flowing beautifully in the ships general direction.

Ace trotted off to themes hall. Along the way, he passed several men all surrounded by each other playing a game of cards, each one playing with hours instead of cash or food. 'This ship is seriously in need of a party or at least some down time,' Ace thought, 'Serves them right for doubting me though'.

Passing his closet room he opened the door and pulled out a small deck of cards he kept in his second pair of shoes. He closed the door and continued his way down to his precious dinner waiting for him.

The rest of the day itself was relaxing as he was permitted to skip duties to heal on doctors' orders.


	5. Explorer's Remorse

[3 Days Later]

"The whole thing? Are you serious!?" Ace exclaimed.

Mantis nodded while he flipped through the thin pages of the newspaper. About an hour before breakfast, the paper pelican came and delivered the news.

Ace wasn't a usual events reader since he was used to getting all his info from a marine base TV or bulletin board, but now that he was currently out of range from both sources he considered taking up the paper.

"How do you close off the Red Line though? Isn't that…..impossible?" Ace asked. Apparently, word had gotten out to the nobles about the extreme lack of marines guarding them currently. Of course, there had been a cry of outrage across the grand line and the head class of wealth in Mariejois had ordered marine base to somehow barricade the Red Line from both sides.

"I don't know how it really works, on our side the government built a gate that extends over and under the ocean a couple thousand feet but with pirates going to Fishman Island, they could still go right under it if they're careful. As for the entrance side, apparently Kuzan put an ice barrier along the rims but all that ice is just going to piss off the fishmen with their habitat needs and else what," Mantis explained.

"That's weird and kinda extreme, especially since this is rookie season. How can one-tenth of the entire marine nation be expected to control the grand line while everyone else is scrambling to the New World?"

Mantis shrugged, "Well they probably didn't have any time to think it through. Those nobles are as outrageous and stupid as the outfits they wear."

Ace started to laugh while passing crew members looked over at the two simply lounging on the railing. Akainu had dismissed him for the day early so he could go deal with landing preparation.

As infuriating and terrible as the admiral proved to be in terms of general attitude, Ace had to concede that the training had forced him to start improving in area's he hadn't even considered possible. The level of strength needed for the New World was constantly taunted over Ace, perhaps now was his chance to start breaking through on some new technique.

The morning passed on without too much drama. Ace trained and coached his small personal squad of men while the rest of the ship prepared for their island departure.

"Hey Ace, I can already see our island approaching. Take a look! Ridge Rock Island, home to the greatest Grand Line mudslides," Mantis said cheerily as the crew gathered up on deck to view their destination.

Ace almost sobbed at the sight of land; sweet salvation from the oppressive order of the ship.

"Alright, men! This is a New World island. It may look pretty on the outside but don't be fooled. Keep a sharp eye out!" Ace ordered his small squad. The entire ship had been divided into eight squads of explorers while another larger group of marines followed Sakazuki into town to question the people.

All fifteen men on Ace's team nodded seemingly much less tense since they were not stuck with Akainu, currently going into a tirade on his men on how they should be thorough in their search. The man's fury and discipline never wavered for a second, especially not on a mission.

The island that faced the ship was heavily vegetated and ruled by a tall treacly forest. A small village rested happily at the top of a giant hill overlooking the forest surrounding the island below.

It was pretty looking, to say the least. Ace just felt bad that the small peaceful aura surrounding the place would soon be interrupted by them. Plus it was never fun going through a person's house. People got too sensitive or scared and it made him feel like a burglar.

"Alright sir, we got the eastern islands half," Ace reported to Akainu as his team began to head out. The admiral was the first to walk down the ship with a solid line of marines following him.

"Very good. We all know our purpose, now spread out." He issued.

As the entire ship, apart from the men guarding it, spread out and started down their own path, Ace motioned for his own team to follow him. He had a dagger and a pair of seastone handcuffs securely attached to his belt.

As he and his men trudged along Ace twitched in annoyance at the confining fabric of his uniform. As nice and formal one looked in a marine uniform, it wasn't the fabric that breathed the best and it wasn't exactly good hiking clothing either. As soon as the small troop was a good mile away from the ship and shaded in the forest Ace let his men remove their shirts or at least unbutton them.

"u-um, sir? Are you sure this is ok?" A wide-eyed soldier asked Ace hesitantly.

Ace shrugged, "Course it is. I said so."

The small squad simply looked at each other and proceeded to unbutton. The humidity on the island was too much not to sweat through.

The group continued farther down a leafy path Ace was currently slicing through with his dagger. The forest was so thick and full of plants; Ace immediately put the notion to not use his devil fruit at risk of burning the whole place down. Anything could be flammable.

As time passed, the humid air became misty and light as the sun went down. "H-hey captain?" a soldier asked nervously. "Do….do you think there are any pirates on this island?"

Ace turned around just now noticing how nervous and paranoid all these guys looked. "Haven't any of you guys been stationed in the New World before? No new pirates, other than those stupid rookies come near islands this close to the Red Line. Makes the nobles nervous."

All the men shook their heads. It clicked in Ace's head what was going on. So Akainu had gotten his revenge, after all, leaving Ace with the newbies who were terrified of the New World. 'I should have known,' he thought angrily, 'time to lay down a pep talk. Let's see if I can actually work with these men.'

"Alright listen here boys," Ace commanded. All heads snapped in his direction and the small chatter died immediately. It would have been comical for a group of grown trained soldiers to gaze upon their 18-year-old captain the way they did, but considering their lack of experience and fear, it was the best they had.

"First of all, let's get one thing straight. You wouldn't be on this damn crew if you couldn't handle the New World. Each and every one of you had somehow proved to the marine leader heads that you are capable. Second, If there are any pirates on this giant vegetable of an island, I'm not saying you have to slaughter them because they're so-called 'demons', but you will fight with all your strength. If we start going easy on them, we'll be a laughing stock. And last and most importantly, stop being so timid and scared. Makes the whole rest of us look stupid," He hissed at a lot of men.

Although it wasn't an ideal confidence booster, Ace was pretty sure his message was conveyed judging by how each man stood up a bit straighter and stopped shaking like a wet kitten. Garp always used to criticize him for being too reckless, but from the bottom of his heart, Ace truly believed his amount of determination and grit was just the perfect amount for someone in his situation.

"Good. Now let's move out," Ace grunted as the party marched forward.

The crew walked along slowly making its conversation into a friendly chatter. Eventually, after an hour of debating whether or not it was possible to train a sea king, the group of men came upon a tree opening.

Ace and another five stumbled through, already a bit tired from lack of fresh water, and came upon a beach.

"Don't tell me we're back where we started said a guy next to Ace.

"Hell no we did not just go in a circle! We're probably just on a different side of the island. Right, Captain?!" one of the men asked desperately.

Ace surveyed the area. He already knew they weren't back near their ship since it was nowhere in sight, but that still left the question of their location. "Give me one-second men," He ordered calmly.

Ace made his way around a few guys until he came to a tree with low enough branches. Hoisting himself up he climbed to the top expertly until he had a good enough view of their placement. A field of trees and bird nests where the only thing he could see other than the islands single mountain.

Ace squinted his eyes and then grinned as he saw the figures of marines and Akainu hiking up the dirt part of the mountain. Focusing his view elsewhere he turned his gaze to a small cove he hadn't noticed before. Ace furrowed his eyes brows and thought for a moment.

'Our ship is on the opposite side of that little place. Sakazuki and his team went straight from there to the mountain…so that must be a pirate place maybe?...no it's not big enough.' He stared at the small rocky beach.

Ace slid down the tree and landed on the ground while all his men stood quietly waiting for the good news. "So...where are we going," A soldier named Orin asked impatiently. Ace ignored the tone; it was tedious work to walk around without a map.

"Let's turn our course East. We're not stationed to patrol the mountain edge, just the beach, and the forest rim."

All the men nodded and followed Ace as he sliced a path heading in the direction of the Cove. "What's the name of this island again," asked a soldier trailing behind Ace by two men.

A guy towards the back cleared his throat but Ace and the rest already knew who it was. Perin Skints, the ships investigator and probably one of the smartest man Ace had access to, knew every island and probably everything about everything he could get information on.

"It's called Seskilio Seatop. It's the top island in New World fabric sales. Not to mention ink, paper, Den Den Mushi breeding, home decoration-"

"ALRIGHT!" The entire group shouted. If they hadn't stopped him now he would have been spitting out facts all day until their head exploded.

As another hour passed Ace began to sense a great deal of irritability within the group. Call it the feeling one gets when you can read the mood of the silence.

'They're tired. Sakazuki hasn't called us on the Den Den Mushi yet. We'll need to patrol this forest then head back to base,' Ace thought to himself.

"Men, when we reach the edge of this forest, let's do a patrol and start gathering ship materials," Ace yelled to the back of the line. A line of heads nodded while a few guys brushed the sweat from their foreheads.

"Captain? Since you're fire Logia do you get hot?" A voice asked from a few feet away.

"….I-um….I feel a bit humid but now that you mention it, I feel warmer than I do hot," Ace answered. He hadn't even noticed that before. How absolutely strange yet nice in its own way. The fruit itself was still so new and untapped for Ace in terms of potential. Not having to worry about the heat of the cold was definitely a quality of life advantage he hadn't yet noticed until now. "Now that I think about it I haven't even felt cold in a long while," he murmured.

The day dragged on with little incident for Ace. If anything, it seemed like he and his team were simply set to explore a wild jungle instead of look for pirates. Nothing on the island bred suspicion to Ace.

Needless to say, an hour passed after returning to base. As he and his men entered their ship quarters, Ace took a veer into Mantis's office, the day babysitting his crew finally giving him a headache.

"Bad Day?" came the voice Ace had come to treasure for its supreme sanity in his life's state right now. Ace pouted as Mantis handed him a much-desired bowl of cabbage soup. Apparently the doctor had been brewing some dinner for himself just as he entered.

"Well, counting out your jungle expedition, I've got some exciting news of my own. Akainu had a wonderful day, even if he didn't smile once or break that serious frown of his," Mantis said with a painful insinuation to his happy tone.

Ace didn't reply but simply sat waiting for Mantis to dig out some medicine for him. Hearing about Akainu's day didn't rank high on his list of wishes.

"So the joy started about ten minutes into marine village investigation. You know how those things go. The people kiss ass whether they're guilty or not but it how they demonstrate that matters. Anyway, you could practically smell the stench of lies as soon as you came into that place, and I don't mean to pick on the people who have the unfortunate event of having their town turned into hell by us but today was just outrageous."

Ace took his dinner and chugged it down while Mantis rambled on, waiting for him to carry on the story.

"-and their faces! They might as well of been made out of plastic. These bums didn't even have any children running around the town. How sketchy is that! Apart from that, Sakazuki, being the people pleasing saint he is, was sniffing out that town like a bloodhound. He's probably used to people kissing up to him, that's why. And you know how the big and brawny one like him likes to snuff the filth out of places. He banged down every door in that place until towards the end when we were just receiving your message, he hits his gold mine. That entire town-"

Mantis took a quick gulp of his own soup.

"-and I mean the entire town is literally resting on a giant chunk of illegal pirate products."

Ace almost choked on the air surrounding him from the sudden declaration. Pirate products; in case you not familiar with are those things certain pirates sell to people that have a significantly evil impact on the world it invades.

Usually something terrible like slave orders, drugs, body manipulation liquids, drugs, torture devices, drugs, and the occasional stash of devil fruit.

"What did he do?" Ace asked carefully.

Mantis sighed and set down his food. "Well I know you'd expect Akainu, the way you know him, to have already burned down this entire island, but in these situations, he's always absolutely calm about the whole thing. If you've ever seen the guy before you knew him, you would think he was some cool collected guy like Sengoku-same."

'So looks like only the crew and I know just how bad that dormant temper of his is,' thought Ace.

As much as he hated to fess up to it when he was a slowly rising man he had also thought Akainu would be a much better person just judging by his outside demeanor. It wasn't until rumors and stories about other marines incidents reached him that Ace was shown the truth.

"He just arrested half the people on the island like it was no big deal and tomorrow, get this, he's planned to melt down half the town. You know those requirements the HQ gave our mission, to find a bunch of pirates and start the executions? These guys may not be worth 50 million beris, but added up they make a reasonable sum!"

Ace furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "So what? Are we going to have to wait on this island a week before a prisoner ship makes it out here? It's sort of useless to capture people when the Red Line is on lock down."

"Ace, the government can just cross through the Calm Belt to get to us. We have seastone under our boats. I sure it won't take long."

Ace was about to respond when an all too chilling essence entered the camp.

Admiral Akainu had returned. The silence of footsteps from overhead and the sudden cease of chatter from rooms next over indicated as much.

Ace set his dinner down and straightened out his uniform. Stepping outside with Mantis, Ace went to greet his superiors officer.

Sakazuki went through each troop, growling out ship commands and correcting posture and uniform. He took a moment to read through the report Perin had shown him but ended up tossing it away with disgust, not caring for Ace's useless jungle search.

The whole crew waited as the admiral set down the report and became much calmer to the relief of his subordinates.

"Well, then this will do just fine then. Gather round men I have important news!" the now calm faced admiral turned his attention to Ace, who was still lounging next to Mantis.

"You too, boy. I just got you a task for a wanderer like you."

Ace and Mantis sat in a silent shock while the rest of the marines gathered themselves and Akainu commanded a few more to bring supplies.

Sakazuki stood with his typically calm demeanor and with the frown that left one unable to meet his gaze.

"I've decided that after today's drastic turn of surprises and events…that half of us shall continue onto the next island and the others, including myself, will wait here for the prison ships to arrive."

Not a single mumble was made in the crew, as no soul wanted to be the one caught interrupting the currently stable admiral.

"The team that goes to the next island will be led by your trusted Captain Ace. The island itself, you should all know, is smack in the middle of three of Whitebeard's islands! I want you guys to be stealthy. When you men reach the island, leave our extra passenger there and start investigating the activities. The rest of us here will be underway as soon as my captured lots of prisoners are taken care of. I want all reports of pirate activity reported to me so that I can take them while they're blindsided. Lastly, remember to always deal out absolute justice to any criminal behavior you see!" Akainu finished with a confident speech and tone.

The whole crew, except for Ace, applauded and many shouts of confidence were given.

Ace at first felt happy. He was overjoyed that all this responsibility was being given to him, but then an eerie realization dawned on him.

'That sneaky bastard,' he thought to himself. 'He's setting me up. I'm sailing through Yonko infested waters that I will have to fight my way through with my life, and the moment I reach safe haven I have to guide his sorry butt to carry out the hero's job. It's like I'm the practice dummy being tested on.'

He had no choice though. He had to accept it.

Ace forced a cracked smile on his freckled pale face and went to go formally accept this duty from Akainu. He had a bad feeling in his stomach now and for a big eater like him, that took a lot of bad things to get it that way.

The night before had been as much of a celebration as Akainu would let it be. Ace had retired early to start packing away his short amount of belongings and to sign in his crew. Ace wasn't to believe that Sakazuki would be obvious about sending him face first into a bear trap, but he was sorely proved wrong when he saw the size of his crew. Out of all the people on this ship, the hundred or so battle ready men, he was only allowed to take five with him in one of the ships exploring boats.

Ship size wasn't an issue in this problem. Marine explorer boats could comfortably fit fifteen people in them at a time, but because Akainu didn't 'want to waste resources', a smaller crew would just have to work.

Mantis, in all his kind nature, had offered some comfort but could not do much more.

"Five men," Ace gritted out through his teeth. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, he was so furious. This morning he had done himself a justice and chowed down on as much food as he could sneak.

Ace stomped back and forth in the doctor's office alone while preparation where being made outside on the island for his 'little' departure.

Ace stomped out ignoring the friendly greeting of his final 'crewmate'. He hated losing, and right now he felt like he was in last place. It didn't help that he still wasn't overly familiar with each island much less the Whitebeard ranks. It is weren't for the knowledge that every crew members had their captains mark on them, Ace might have been more worried.

Grabbing his stuff he walked to the rear of the ship where all of the explorer boats were parked. Each one of his crew members was asleep beside it including their extra passenger who was out cold still in a medical cot. Mantis said she had woken up earlier and was filled in on the plans.

Ace set himself down and rested his head against the side of the boat. They would be leaving before anyone woke up. He already said his goodbyes to Mantis and the cook.

He sighed, his entire being felt trapped in a cage. If he weren't being set up by Akainu he would be happy to be leaving the ship. 'No sense of love or anything here. Just that bleak loneliness I get when my brother or friends aren't around,' Ace reminisced.

As Ace slowly fell asleep and mentally prepared for his goal, somewhere across the sea on a nearby ship, a pompadour man reeled in his fishing line. No fish had been caught, but rather an eerie purple fruit with unique swirls.


	6. The Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace answers some crew questions. Later, he stumbles across a scene he wasn't meant to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you just came here from my notes in the front, here's a breakdown. Ace is a famous commander, he is scouting out an island for Akainu at the moment, yes, he has the Mera Mera, no, he is still not in the same league as a Yonko. This Ace is a bit more under powered and green behind the ears. Enjoy.

The morning had come sooner than Ace had anticipated. Before the sun had finished rising, he had woken up his small makeshift crew and set sail for their next island. Apparently, their destination was a small supply island called Fujiko Sauna. Its report said it was a hot spring destination with a regular hometown population and residence. Ace liked that. It was always comforting to see a community of people make living possible, even when you're living in such a perilous place like the New World. And to top it off, after their hopefully peaceful journey there, Ace could take his small crew on a mini hot spring vacation till Sakazuki arrived.

"Oui Captain! Come look at these navigation charts!" the voice of Brady Jenson called. Jenson was the lieutenant Sakazuki had assigned to help Ace. After the first few morning hours, Ace was happy to find that he wasn't a bad guy at all. He used to serve under Admiral Aokiji for a number of years so his personality was fairly laid back like that entire marine sector typically was.

Orin, Perin, and the other two crew members, Hal and Will hustled around their small expedition boat, making sure their sail was going smoothly with the wind.

They had made impressive progress. The wind for once, was in Ace's favor and blowing their sails directly in the intended direction. What should have been a day's journey would be carved short by a few hours now. If their luck persisted, they could very well arrive around nightfall after midnight.

However, even though the long gruesome boat ride to the island looked to be a nonexistent problem now, Ace's patience and control were being tested in another way. Something Ace had always prided himself on was his ability to read the situation, and right now, being alone with his men proved his suspicion that his men were dying to pry into his very private sphere now that they had him alone.

"So what color suit do you think you would wear if you became an admiral? Personally, since Red is taken by admiral Lava, I think pink would just make it for you since you. I can see you as a guy who pulls it off," Hal told Ace.

'Here we go again,' he thought hopelessly. His questions weren't boring at least like the typical 'What's it like being a prodigy marine?', but he definitely kept him on his toes. The rest of the crew was sitting around idly as Perin navigated and the steady wind current blew them West. Each guy giving it their go to ask Ace their questions.

"Pink is not my color. Ask anyone in my family. I'd wear orange if I had to choose or-better yet! I'd choose black. I'd look more serious and cool that way. It would drive my brother nuts with how cool I look," Ace answered. The image of him in a sleek and stylish black admiral suit ran through his imagination. Oh, how Luffy and Gramps would be jealous of how tough he looked.

"OOOOOOOH good choice! I can see black or orange being good colors for you."

Ace nodded his head. He always felt that any color would look good on him. Even green or yellow, not that he'd willingly make his future admiral suit those colors. As Ace daydreamed about his future fashion choices though, the one question he had been carefully trying to dodge was thrown his way.

"Speaking of your family by the way, what're they like? Will, Orin, and Jensen already gave me the full rundown of their home. And just for the record, I've got the biggest family so far with an amazing twenty sibling count," Hal asked.

The sailor ducked his head modestly and blushed. "U-uh, well It'd be more appropriate to congratulate my parents on that I guess," Will mumbled, the man's shy nature rearing its head up again.

Ace felt fire stir within his belly at the question. This would not end well depending on how these men viewed pirates. Of course whenever people asked about his family, they usually already knew that Garp was his grandfather. That part was always the easiest. It was the latter questions that usually caused problems.

The crew seemed to sense Ace's sudden unease. Orin popped in, hoping to ease the tension.

"I know your grandfather is a tough guy! He's the marine war hero. It's no wonder that as a captain you've done so well with all his training. I guess we're just curious about Garp's own family. Like what about your mother and father? Do you have any siblings? Is Monkey D. Garp the grandfather on your mom's side or your dads? How about cousins? Those are always fun! I've got to tell you the most interesting cousins I've ever met are these guys from the East Blue who can all eat spicy food with lots of-"

'Please get distracted,' Ace prayed silently as Orin went on and on about the spicy food eating cousins who liked giving pedicures and mass producing confetti. Sadly his hopes were crushed when Orin finally realized his questions went unanswered.

Ace took a moment to gather his wits. Of course, he wasn't gonna say he was Gol D. Rogers's son! He was gonna have to sneak in some careful lies, especially with the other curious crew members around. It was no secret to Ace that his family outside of Garp had a gossip topic for years. He was prepared for this, or at least he hoped so. "Well my grandfather I guess you could say was always my main guardian. I was-er-adopted by him. I never knew my dad and my mom died giving birth to me."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, so you're not actually related at all to Garp? Why did he adopt you then? Did he know your mom?"

Ace bit his lip while putting on the most 'wondering' looking face expression he could manage. "I think I recall her being a friend of his, but he never liked to talk about it. It hurts him to think about that kind of stuff. Plus my brother and I never really cared much about what our parents were like-"

'Oh, shit…..'

"Oh, that's right! You've mentioned a brother before. What's he like? Is he also adopted?" Perin asked amiably as the information expert came over to sit with them. Ace could feel a cold sweat run down his back. Ok, he forgot about that issue. In all fairness, though he didn't exactly dread the idea of telling the information gatherer about Luffy. If Luffy ever actually achieved anything as a pirate, his wanted poster would be on every wall and marine base in every sea. It was no use trying to cover the truth from his crew now lest he wants to look suspicious. Ace did worry though about how some of the men might react once it came out that Luffy would never be a Marine like his grandfather, but rather a pirate, but that was an issue for the future and one that would mostly hang over Garp.

Either way Ace saw it though, it was something they would find out eventually at this point. Best be honest now and get it over with.

"Er-well my brother is the rebel in the family. He is the one related to Garp but they're different in everything except spirit. When we were growing up, he had a lot of phases he went through. I don't know much about his parents but Gramps says he takes after his father. Out of the entire family though, Luffy is definitely the troublemaker," Ace admitted.

The whole crew nodded in understanding and laughed a bit.

"Do you think Garp's gonna make him join the force?" Hal asked carefully.

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "That's honestly up in the air. I'd be shocked if my brother isn't already off his island out sailing somewhere.

"By himself?"

"Yup."

The crew pondered that for a moment. Sensing Ace was unwilling to answer more, they moved on.

"Alright…how about your first childhood crush! Go!" Perin yelled as all five crew members scrambled to come up with a good answer. In the meantime, they had taken each other's questions and turned them into a game to see who had the best answer. Needless to say, it made the trip much more entertaining than Ace had anticipated. He had never been a child who liked being grilled with conversation, but the game sure beat the hell out of boring silence.

"My little sister's best friend, Molly," said Orin. "She was the prettiest girl in my class."

"My wife," Hal said smugly.

"My town's librarian," said Perin.

"Boa Hancock," said Brady. All the crew members shot him a doubtful look. As if he had ever laid eyes on her.

Ace blushed heavily at the question. He eyed Will, his timid crewmate too nervous to throw out an answer. Ace knew his own answer wouldn't beat something as crazy like 'Boa Hancock,' but his first crush was always special.

"I had a crush on this nice lady from my old hometown called Makino. I knew she had a relationship with somebody when I was little, but I couldn't help it," Ace admitted blushing heavily at his crew's snickers. It wasn't every day they got to see their cool, confident and charismatic captain get ruffled by the memories of a woman. The moment was short lived through because of Perin's interruption.

"Oui! Captain, I can see the islands outline in the distance!" he shouted cheerfully. Ace turned his head and noticed the shadowy outline of land.

'Damn that was quick,' he thought incredulously, thinking about how long a normal island boat ride would usually take. The wind was definitely in their favor. Bless the ocean for that.

"All right then, Crew! Perin, see if you can find a nice place to discreetly dock out the boat. The rest of you, see if you guys can pull out the paddles. If we can get there before midnight in the next few hours, we might be able to score some dinner before the island's restaurants close," Ace commanded. The whole crew shouted in agreement as everyone rushed to their station.

Fujiko Sauna Island/ 12:53 AM

He had made it. Ace could hardly believe how easy the trip had been. His luck had been good. REALLY GOOD. Too good...

Looking over his shoulder he could see his band of merry men was exhausted. They had been up from the break of dawn to midnight but now that they were docked and setup, they could rest. All five of them had hit the hay the minute they had docked safely under the night's protective shadow. Ace watched them contently. Years of Garp's intense training had given Ace unbeatable stamina. The longest he had ever sailed without resting had been six days. This kind of all-day traveling didn't bother him but his crew deserved to sleep in peace.

What did bother him right now was that he was starving.

The boats careful rations hadn't been eaten by each crew member completely yet, but the smell of food from the island town close by had Ace itching with hunger. He couldn't help it. The smell of barbecue was not something he had been trained to resist. He always figured it impossible anyway. the one thing he could never train away as a marine was his appetite.

He only had to take care of one thing before he left. Giving a quick glance to the safely sleeping figures resting on the grass right near where the boat was parked, Ace slipped a quick note in Jenson's hand.

'Went to town for food. I'll be back soon'-Love Captain Ace.

He would try to be quick, but just in case one of them woke up, it was good to let them know what he was doing. Either way, he had already changed out of his marine clothes into his button-up shirt and shorts in order to avoid unwanted attention. After grabbing his blade and green zebra striped bag he was off to go find a late night dinner.

After walking up a small dirt path for a few minutes, Ace was greeted by the town lights. A well-built village, with about fifty houses and shops in it, resting above a hot spring valley came into view. Ace looked around as he entered the sparsely populated town. Only a few elder men sat outside a house smoking their pipes as the rest of the town slept. Ace looked at the sign above that read 'Sauna Cuisine Travelers Bar.'

'Perfect,' he thought thrillingly. The full moon was out tonight. The towns shadows where cast extra far as a result. It was quiet tonight, but he could still hear noise coming from inside the bar. It had to be open. Ace stood across the plaza while the small bar stood opposite. Making his way around the giant hot spring fountain that rested in the town's center, he passed a dark alley in between two larger houses. What happened next, could only be considered a chance happening.

"GACK!…."

Ace froze. As the thought of food littered in his mind, something else rang clear in his ears moments later. He heard something. A voice….? Ace stopped dead in his tracks in front of the dark alley. The feeling in the air had changed. He had felt this kind of aura before when he was little. Whenever sinister things were happening….

Carefully moving to avoid making any sound, Ace crept silently down the alley while the town squares lights drew farther and farther away. Stepping carefully over the alley's garbage, Ace could see the dark path lead to a small space behind the two longhouses. The voice he had heard from the plaza returned again along with one other. While he could barely make out what they were saying, he could see the outline of one large distorted figure come into view. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him though, Ace realized that the figure wasn't one person; it was two. Although he couldn't see their direct details, he could see both men were preoccupied discussing something very close together. Their distraction gave Ace the opportunity to get a few feet away.

He crept up closer until he ducked behind a garbage can to see if he could make out what they were saying. The smell of garbage was extra strong in the back and something wet and slightly warm was touching his shoes. Ace chose to ignore the idea that he might be standing in hot spring sewage. Crouching down low, Ace watched as the figure of a large and rotund man shuffled around the other man's bulky yet trembling form. Ace held his breath as the man with a large hair outline began to speak.

"T-T-Teach….," the trembling figure stuttered as Ace could see the hands of the man desperately gripping something the other man was lodging in his back. The larger figure growled in irritation, but then seemed to relax slightly.

"Stop wasting time. Tell me where it is and I'll finish this fast. A quick death is a decent reward. You're going to die no matter. Spit it out before I send more with you," the man said with a sadistic glee hidden under the casual tone of his voice.

"P-p-please b-brother. Don't do this," the man gasped out in a choked voice. Ace could see him spit out a liquid from his mouth. Ace watched it hit the ground near his feet.

'Blood?' he thought in horror. Oh, No….looking down he took a whiff of the 'sewage' he was stepping in. It wasn't sewage. It was a puddle of blood. The liquids black gleam in the moon's light proved as much.

Ace's attention shot back to the two men though after another pained gasp from the thinner man. The trembling figure gasped as the other man ripped whatever he was grasping out of his stomach and stabbed it right back into his shoulder. It was at that moment Ace's suspicions were confirmed. He had seen the knife blade. This man was killing the other.

"NNNRRAGGH!" the stabbed man cried out weakly. "Come on, Commander. This could have been easier but now if you don't tell me before you die, I'll have to kill another crew member to go ask you in death," the attacker's cruel voice threatened.

Ace felt his blood race in anticipation. This was clearly a ship related dispute, commander, and sailor going at it. But on any ship crew or place in life, murdering someone in a back alley was unforgivable. He grabbed his own knife blade and slowly positioned himself behind the turned back of the attacker. The two men were too focused on each other to see him which would give Ace to strike at just the right moment.

"N-NO!" the other man gasped as he spat out more blood. "T-Teach you'll never get away with this. I don't know what you want with that fruit, but I swear on my heart you'll never have it," he grounded out painfully as the knife in his shoulder was ripped loose.

The fatter man-*or 'Teach' as Ace had figured his name was*-laughed lowly.

"Zehahahahaha….well then Commander, if you insist, I'll just cut out your heart then and take you up on that," he growled as he raised his arm to deliver the final blow.

Ace pounced. He summoned fire across his arm as his hand and blade were coated in thick flame. Next, there was the cut. Ace grabbed Teach by the back of his coat, jerked him away from the bleeding man, and sliced off his arm in one quick hit. A grunt of surprised sounded from the bleeding man as he was dropped against the alley walls. Soon after came a loud roar of pain emitting from 'Teach' whose right arm had just been sliced off him. Wheeling around if horror, he barely spotted Ace just before the star Marine Captain landed a hard round-house kick to his head, effectively shooting him straight out of the alley and right through the fountain in the plaza. Ace didn't actually see it for himself, but the loud shatter of porcelain and water bursting forth gave him the message. Ace stood, not even breaking a sweat as his body lit ablaze enough to lift the shrouding darkness from the back of the alley.

Just as he was about to go charge after the other man, his attention snapped back in priority as he turned his panicked gaze to the bleeding man on the floor near him. With the fire from his body lighting up the alleyway, Ace could better see the man.

His intense bleeding was the first thing Ace saw. The blood puddle he was standing in was confirmed after seeing the steady flow pour out of the man's body into the sewage. To Ace's shock, he met the gaze of the barely conscious man staring up at him in shock. Before the man could speak though, Ace knelt down and swiftly lifted the man's body over his shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna go find the town's doctor, ok?" Ace shouted over his shoulder as he felt the man's trembling body slowly become limper.

Rushing out of the Alley with the man's blood bleeding down onto him, Ace only looked once as he ran past the ruined fountain in the towns square and the unconscious and bleeding body of Teach. He would take care of that later.

"L-l-l-left," the man on Ace's back huffed out as he slowly lost consciousness. "No-No-No-No! Stay with me! Stay awake, Dammit!" Ace shouted as he jabbed the man gently with his shoulder. The direction registered in Ace's mind a split second later.

'Left?' he thought. 'He said left….'

Obeying the man's orders, he turned left down another short road and soon found himself in front of a dark house with a red cross hanging over it. Not being one to waste time knocking and waiting for someone to get up and answer, Ace ran up, lifted his foot and bashed down the door. The break-in would just have to do it. Sure enough, as soon as he clicked the light switch on, he could hear a startled yell come from the upstairs of the medical clinic as he went up to an empty bed and laid the unconscious man's body down on it carefully.

Seconds later, a small middle-aged man ran down the stairs with a wooden bat in his hand. His intent of yelling at whoever was breaking in to steal was cut short by 'said robber.'

"I need you to save this man, NOW," Ace commanded, using the voice he used to command his ship with. The weary doctor blinked his eyes in shock as he looks at the tall, blood-cover, the black-haired youth standing next to his clinics one bed, while another man with a deflated pompadour, multiple bleeding wounds, and a bloodied white suit lay on it unconscious.

The next couple hours promised no chance at returning to bed for the sleepy doctor.


	7. Thatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace gets a visit from the man he saved.

Ace stared at the body in front of him. The man's breathing was short and ragged but the doctor worked fast to stop his bleeding.

Ace wanted to gag at the sight of his wounds but held himself together. Something about gouging blood from a wound always irked him but he didn't want to distract the doctor.

Quick practiced hands hurriedly stitched up the wounds. Ace made note that the knife was clearly intended to kill with the way the blood curved along the mans body, outlining the cuts angle. As the doctor began to clean away the blood and ravaged skin, Ace could see due to the other man's struggles, his killer had just barely missed the Pompadours vital organs.

But there was more. It was the second stab wound right near his shoulder that Ace predicated would leave lasting damage in his arms. A surprising mugger would have gotten away with one good slash. The man back in the alley had clearly preempted his kill by bringing a second knife to compliment his first attack. Even though Pompadour looked to live a new day, he was gonna have to find a new weapon; he might never hold a sword again.

The doctor finally sat back and wiped the thick layer of sweat from his brow. Ace handed him some water and sat away from the surgery table, careful not to interfere.

"Thank god you brought him to me just in time. Any more blood loss would have given him minutes before death," he breathed, handing Ace back the water and finishing up the patient's stitches.

Ace studied Pompadours pained yet sleeping face.

"Thank you for taking him on such short notice. You're the only medical clinic I could find. When do you suppose he'll wake up?"

The doctor shrugged, looking both unsure and bewildered.

"Hard to say. I wasn't there to see the possible mental traumas. It could be hours or days depending. The body takes time to heal but so does the mind if its not used to this sort of violence."

Ace grimaced, memories of his own men, stuck in comatose states after fierce battles frayed his nerves.

"But-don't forget this is the New World too, boy. Certain people here, people you clearly haven't met yet, don't always heal the same way people like us do."

Ace looked at the doctor, unsure what to say. A part of his hoped this man was stronger than he looked right now, but he worried what that kind of wish might bring.

Ace stayed for a few more minutes as the Doctor began to clean up. At one point, the injured Pompadour groaned in his sleep. Ace tensed as the exhausted eyes of the brunette man opened painfully and tried to adjust to the room. The lights were barely on despite the doctor's deft hands working diligently to stitch up the man's wounds. Both Ace and the doctor paused in shock, waiting for the man to do something.

They waited. Pompadours eyes, struggled to stay open, he gurgled a hard moan and passed out again. Ace and the doctor relaxed again.

"My god, this man must be a beast waking up like that," the doctor grumbled, Ace nodding, unable to process his own thoughts.

After that, Pompadour did not reawaken for the rest of the morning.

Just as the afternoon began to roll in, Ace jerked out of his sleeping stupor to examine the doctor's job. Pompadour was stitched up and seemingly stable, his wound cleaned and body wrapped in a blanket to preserve warmth. Ace glanced at the clock in the office and cringed, he needed to get back to his crew.

He stood up from his seat, the doctor peering over at him.

"Thank you for helping me, but I have to get back to my crew. I'll try to stop by tomorrow if I'm here an extra day."

"No need to worry. I'll keep your friend safe here while he heals. Good of you to watch out for him like this. Don't forget to come back for the bill and your friend though, you hear?"

Ace shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea who this man was or what the entire debacle with him in the alleyway was about and he knew even less about the apparent bill.

"He's not a part of my crew actually. Just some poor guy I found getting mugged or something. I will try to find a way to get my bill paid, sir." Lie. But what could he do. The Marines certainly wouldn't pay for someone not enlisted in their ranks.

As he gathered his stuff, he took one last look at Pompadour, the brunette still passed out and pale from injury. Just as he was about to leave, the elder medic cleared his throat, having one last request.

"Say, this is a New World island, young man. I should warn you since you mention your crew, be careful about this mugging incident. Crimes on the islands in this area don't go unpunished if they involve new crews. Do you want to leave me with a location I can send this guy to when he wakes up? Just in case he wants to get his story straight?"

Ace scratched his head in wonder, the idea of rumors spreading about this whole incident now occurring to him as the most obvious thing. The broken fountain back in the town's square, the shabby mans severed arm still somewhere in the alleyway... all these pieces needed to be picked up and organized before someone can take good notice at Ace if the townspeople weren't already fussing over them.

Thanking the doctor politely, Ace simply gave permission to the doctor to describe him when the man wakes up, unwilling to give away his ships doc number to a complete stranger but also somewhat eager to meet the man in case he ever woke up while Ace was around. But right now, He needed to check up on his men and if he was fortunate, actually get that food he promised himself earlier.

After Ace had woken the crew and assigned Brady and Will to watch duty, he and his leftover men perused the town undercover as they finally ate Ace's desired lunch and eavesdropped in bars.

Ace, while Perrin and Orin were distracted with their conversations, snuck back to the town's square. The fountain he had pummeled the man into last night was still broken and the remnants of blood splatters had gathered a crowd of nervous people around it.

Ace cringed, if he tried to explain what happened last night without a conscious witness or proper evidence, he would blow his cover. Ultimately deciding to lay low, Ace kept his ear to the ground and listened for any news about his actions from last tonight while gathering intel on pirates coming through the island.

The day went by fast and all six marines retired for the evening at one of the islands famous hot springs. Ace sat next to Will as the team recounted their day and discoveries in hushed tones as to not gain the attention of other occupants in another spring nearby. After gathering their intel, it was time to share and discuss.

"There are not a lot of women in this town if that means anything. One of the travelers I was talking to told me a lot of the families try to locate more inland to avoid new rookies coming through which is why there aren't a lot of kids here either," Hal reported.

"In more pressing news, Captain," Orin began as he moved closer to Ace, "apparently just last night as we got in, one of Whitebeard's scout ships set sail an hour or two right after we came in under the cloak of darkness. It has a few of the townspeople spooked since they apparently left in what was a hurry. We might want to communicate this back to the main vessel."

That detail shocked Ace. Among all the chaos from last night, to top it off, an Yonko had apparently just barely grazed past him and his men Was it mercy? a coincidence?

To his fault, he didn't know as much about the Whitebeard Pirates and their crew dynamic as much as he would like to. All he knew for the longest time was that Whitebeard was the only man ever to match his father and that he was considered the strongest man in the world right now. That's all that ever seemed to be important but now hearing about one of his factions and their behavior, he made a mental note to look into their inner crew workings more once he got back to the main fleets information archives.

"Well if they're not here now, we should be fine. Let's keep an ear out for some of the smaller crews that sail these waters and get a report back to the main fleet as soon as possible about the Whitebeards being on the island at all."

The men nodded. For the next few minutes, Ace and his team soaked in the spring. Nothing seemed to bother Ace too much, the waters heat overly pleasant for the fire Logia's body. Next to Ace, however, Will's skin began to turn a bright red from the added heat his Captain's body gave to the water. When Ace opened his eyes again, the sight of all five of his men bright red and slightly disgruntled sitting at the water's edge met his eye.

Putting two and two together, Ace blushed and apologized. He didn't mean to boil the water, much less his own crew. Laughing nervously, Ace eventually hopped out after a few more minutes so that his crew could reenter and enjoy the rest of the spring. Drying off and redressing in his civilian attire, orange hat and sand colored shirt included, Ace decided to head out and enjoy a drink before putting in his reports and heading to bed.

Ace walked into one of the Towns smaller bars called 'The Silver Glass,' a building with old wooden panels lining the walls and a dim light illuminating the entire space, just the kind of place for him to kick back and relax without being around too many people.

Looking back on his journey so far, today's mission with his small team was a welcome return to routine despite their entrance into enemy territory. However, Ace couldn't help shake the feeling that something big was going on. Maybe it was the observation haki acting up, or the feeling in the air, but the but ever since he became stationed on Akainu's ship, a feeling of unrest had bloomed inside of him. Now being on the island, saving the man last night and coming closer to the big names he once dreamed of taking on, he felt a tide in the air shift powerfully every day. He just couldn't place if it would help him in the long run.

Ace pulled up a seat and made eye contact with an old speckled bartender.

"Any sake in this place you might have for me?"

The bartender raised his eyebrows. Ace had a pretty good guess on what the amused older man would say to him now that he was out of the formal marine uniform.

"Are you old enough to drink, lad? You don't look much older than my second son. He's a teen..."

Ace smiled nervously. Without his navy uniform on, he had been told he lost about five years off his actual age. He didn't have an ID on him that wouldn't give him away either, all the inconvenience of trying to stay hidden on an island in pirate territory. Ace thought for excuses, maybe just order something else that won't make people like this man question his identity…

"Don't worry about it old timer, he's with me. Right kid?" a casual male voice said behind him.

The feeling of change in the air from earlier nagged him. Ace felt a presence sink into the bar stool next to his. Whipping his head to the person, Ace was at a loss for words.

It was Pompadour from last night, alive and apparently buying him a drink after only one day of recovery from a stab wound.

The bartender huffed and nodded, uninterested in the matter with this new man now in the mix. As he went off to go fetch him and the stranger something to drink, Ace was left alone with the man.

Ace could only stare. Pompadour had a soft but strained smile on his face. His skin was still a sickly pale but his light blue clothes and yellow neck scarf where washed and fresh from the blood stains. Unreal and inhuman where the only words Ace could think of to describe such a thing. The doctor had been right. No other human, maybe not even Ace himself would be up and be running after those wounds much less hitting up a bar in that state.

"You! F-from last night. You're awake?" Ace spluttered, trying to reign in his shock at the brunette man's functioning form.

A bit of gleeful light came into Pompadours tired looking eyes. "So I did find the right guy. Your the one who saved me last night. The doctor I met this afternoon said a black haired kid with freckles saved my sorry butt just in time for me to see another day."

Kid. There was that word again.

Ace wanted to snarl,but the humility lessons Garp had yelled into him and the manners from Makino coming back full force. He simply nodded tensely, unsure how to reaffirm this guy's words.

"I-it was nothing. I'm happy to see you've recovered so fast too. But really, I would do it for anyone in trouble like that."

Pompadour smiled, his face friendly despite the scarring on his left eye scrunching up. "Well I'm glad it was me this time. Thank you. Really. I thought for sure I was dead and now I can least live to see my brothers again. Not a lot of sailors out there would do something like that. Not here anyway"

So this man had a family. One with brothers…

The deep hole Ace had carved in his heart solely for Luffy and Sabo throbbed. All of a sudden, saving Pompadour seemed less like a random act of kindness and more like a fated decision. Ace, the protector of brothers. Somehow being able to ensure this man's return to his family made Ace feel better about not being able to return to Luffy, even if for a second.

"I'm glad then that I stepped in. I don't know what happened to the guy who attacked you, but I'm happy to hear you at least have a family to return to. One brother to another, it sucks to leave family wondering what happened. I'd like to think someone will save my own brother when he's in trouble."

Pompadours face went through a variety of emotions that seemed to so suddenly clash with each other. Ace could see the glimpses of fury mixed with sorrow strength across his demeanor before he settled back into a practiced smile. Ease on the outside, no doubt a storm underneath.

"A brother is a very sacred thing. Wise words for a kid-er sorry," he laughed, catching Ace's soured look again. Kid. He was not a kid anymore.

But Pompadour seemed unfazed by his attitude, just amused. "That man who attacked me was once part of my family too. I hate to think he might be going back to them right knowing what he actually thinks of a family after last night, but at least I still have a chance to warn them."

Ace felt himself tense. He didn't think this man and the other looked related by blood, not that he could judge, but apparently this thing could possibly escalate.

The brunette man sat, spaced out as he seemed to gather what to say next to Ace.

Ace sat as the bartender came back and placed two sake bottles in front of them. Pompadour seemed oblivious to it, lost in his own mind, but Ace could feel the quiet in the bar stretch out. How did he end up sitting with the stranger he saved waiting for the still injured man to fill him in on his seemingly intense family drama? He still wasn't sure, but his Makino manners held strong, it's important to give people consideration and patience to find their words. The sheer betrayal and emotional vulnerability was something Ace was not experienced handling in a person.

"He was always a good guy, or at least I thought," he said, now full on lamenting his murder to Ace much to the Marine's discomfort. "Always helpful, wise to an extent…never craved the spotlight. The family, the crew I come from, we're very close. We love each other and support ourselves. Then I found this devil fruit a few days ago. A really good one apparently and the next thing I know, Teach tries to kill me."

Ace gulped. So Teach was the mugger's name. Something about it rang a far away bell in his head he couldn't place. What if Sabo had ever tried to kill him over the Mera Mera no mi? It was unthinkable. And Luffy? Luffy would never in a million years kill him in the interest of power, but this man probably thought the same of his own brother.

"We fought side by side. We ate side by side. It's the one thing that could tear us apart as a family, killing each other and he did it the minute I had the fruit," Pompadour whispered, his eyes shadowed in a grim light. "The worst part is I probably would have given it to him had he just asked. Now I have to go home and tell everyone what happened, even if he's still there."

Ace felt his hand itch to reach out.

"I'm sorry that happened. People do crazy things and end up ruining the ones they love," Ace consoled, hesitantly patting the man on the shoulder. He slid his share of sake over to the man, clearly needing it more than him. "But at least you're alive to protect the brothers you have left and stop this from going further."

He hoped. Inner family issues on what appeared to be a family owned ship sounded suspiciously like a complicated nightmare to Ace. At least when him, Sabo and Luffy fought, they had their own tree houses. At least when him and Garp hated each other, it was just for a few days a year. Then Gramps would disappear for another year.

Pompadour gave him a soft smile in return. "They sure do. But at least I'm still alive. You're right. He won't get that fruit and I can make sure my family knows I'm alive. So thank you…um?"

Ace blushed, embarrassed over not introducing himself more properly. "Ace! Portgas Ace. I'm a-er a merchant ship trader as well but for the marines. I got a bit off course this last round."

Something about Pompadours sad and tired demeanor changed as he sat upright and gave Ace a wry smile. While it wasn't the noblest, cool or expected a job for someone who looked like Ace, it spaced him apart enough to not gain the ire of this man if he was a marine but also didn't tie him into the classification of a pirate. Merchants were usually a good neutral party and he didn't know too much about this man.

"A merchant? For the marines. Shouldn't a kid your age be out making a name for yourself and having fun on the seas?"

That feeling of changing tides was back. "It runs in my family. I gotta support my own family you know. You sound like you have a big enough family that can mass support itself, mine is very small."

Pompadour shook his head still smiling. "True. It is pretty big. Well, you tell your ship to find a different island to dock on. I'll do you a favor and keep it quiet for now, but if any of these towns' people find out your work for the marines, you might not be so lucky the next time you come back."

Ace laughed nervously. He wanted to stay and ask about the man's life some more and possibly uncover more about his twisted brother's murder plot, but his crew was definitely heading back to the ship now. Plus, this man no doubt knew that big gun called in to put Ace's fantasy merchant ship into place would have a Whitebeard jolly roger on their flag. The last thing Ace wanted was to confront the world's strongest pirate crew without a plan of escape picked out. He personally wasn't afraid to die fighting, but he owed his crew a chance to live.

"Well thank you for that-um what was your name. I'm sorry I never asked."

Pompadour stretched out his hand to Ace, "Thatch. Just Thatch."

Ace took it. "Well nice to meet you, Thatch. I'll be in town for a couple of days in case you want company while you recover."

The newly minted Thatch considered this before nodding. "I think I'll take you up on that. I should be fine in a few days, but I need to start finding a way to contact my family."

With that Ace departed. He had numerous problems to address including a medical bill, secret marine mission, and apparent 'fantasy' merchant' channel to handle before sleeping for the night.

As Ace strolled back to the ship, back at the 'The Silver Glass,' the cranky bartender approached Thatch with the bill. The speckled man, however, paused as he spied the Whitebeard Jolly Roger printed on the back of the brunette man's hand now in full view despite being covered up around the younger freckled man earlier. Ripping the bill to pieces and nodding at his customer, the bartender left the man. Being in Whitebeard's territory didn't necessarily mean being forced to give free drinks away, but the bartender was grateful for the protection the crew gave his luxurious island.

Thatch, who had not even looked up from his lap since the younger fellow left, pulled a small baby snail with a tiny white beard on its face from his suite. The snail looked a bit injured after Teach had attempted to crush it last night, but the stranger's intervention had sparred the Den Den Mushi's life enough for Thatch to retrieve it earlier from the alley. The pompadour man heard about his crew leaving him on the island, which meant Teach had probably assumed he died and went to evacuate the men from the island.

Carefully dialing on the Den Den Mushi, trying not to harm it further, Thatch waited in silence for a pickup. The empty silence in the bar was eventually disrupted by the grief-stricken growl of a much older and more powerful force.

"Who dares interrupt my grieving over the death of my beloved son?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm bringing in Marco. We've all waited too long. It's 2018 people, it's time.


End file.
